Lovely Vengeance
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Eight months after the events in The Stranger Within, Percy and Annabeth decide to get married. Everything seems to get better when Annabeth realizes she's pregnant. However, Santiago, who wants revenge, is planning an attack against the former gang leader for eliminating the boss. And when he finds out about the pregnancy, he adds a new target: Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of Lovely Vengeance!**

**Oh, you don't know how excited I am right now :D The Stranger Within did excellent, and I can't wait to see how this story turns out. **

**SHOUT-OUT TO ALL MY FANS: Thank you for never giving up on me. No matter how long it took me to update, you guys stayed with me. And I am so thankful for fans like you. You are amazing and I love you all! :D**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you: Lovely Vengeance.**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I typed away on my computer, the tips of my fingers pressing down on the keys as I continued to search for the perfect set of decorations for our wedding reception. And by ours, I mean, Percy Jackson and I's wedding. In less than five weeks, I would become Mrs. Jackson. We still have a few last minute things to finalize. We already had the guest list (we've sent out the invitations last month), the bridesmaid's dresses, my dress, the tuxes, the setting for the reception, the church, everything except for decorations and what kind of food we would be serving.

I brushed my bangs out of my face; exiting the few websites I had open. I leaned back into the chair, throwing my feet onto the desk and glancing behind to see Percy fast asleep on my bed. His arms were wrapped around my long pillow, cuddling with it. It was perfect blackmail footage. He was also leaving a beautiful drool stain on my pillow case. Fabulous. His black mob of hair was finally cut last week so I could actually see those pretty green eyes I fell in love with.

As I watched him mumble and roll over, my thoughts went to day he proposed. Originally, he had mentioned marrying me after being kidnapped by the boss- hold up. For you who don't know, Percy used to be a gang leader. When he was fourteen, his brother was killed in a drive-by shooting and Percy blamed himself for his death and joined a gang to deal with the guilt.

During our senior year, we reunited (from our best friend years) and started dating after he confessed everything. One of the gang members, Santiago, who was jealous of Percy's rank, told the boss about our relationship, and there was a rule saying none of the members could be in a serious relationships. After being kidnapped by the boss (as I said earlier) Percy shot him, and turned away from the gang business. It's been eight months since these events occurred.

My thoughts drifted to when we both returned to school. I could have gone to school but I decided to take the week off. My stepmother, Melanie, allowed it because she knew I would want to keep an eye on Percy. I also didn't want to deal with all the questions. I had already dealt with enough without the typical high school drama mixed in.

_Percy stopped the truck in one of the empty parking spaces, but made no effort to take the key out of the ignition. I guess he was as nervous as I was. The churning in my stomach returned and I tightened my hold on his hand._

_"You love me, right?" Percy's question hung in the soft silence._

_I looked over at him and my eyes flickered to the ring on the third finger of my left hand. "Yes."_

_"Then we'll be fine," he whispered pressing a light kiss to my forehead. It almost seemed like he was trying to reassure himself. "They'll stare and ask a billion questions, but we'll make it."_

_I already expected the stares and the questions being asked, but deep down, I was worried about what people will think of the ring. Of the rumors they may start. I normally don't care about what people think about me, however, I don't want people thinking that I'm pregnant or something. Eighteen years old (normally) don't get married unless there is a baby involved or in special cases, they know that's the person they're supposed to be with for the rest of their life. I don't want to ever have to think that Percy was someone else's. I lost Percy once; I'm not losing him again._

_"Promise me something," I muttered._

_His green eyes met mine. "What?"_

_"No matter what people think or what they may say, it won't change how we feel about each other," I said. "It won't change our decision."_

_"Nothing is gonna make me change my mind about... this," Percy grinned glancing down to my engagement ring. "You're stuck with me."_

_I pouted. "I can't trade you in every once in a while?"_

_"Nope," he replied._

_I sighed, throwing my hands up. "Well, my life is officially ruined. I'm stuck with Perseus Jackson. The most idiotic and selfish human being on the planet."_

_He snorted and turned off the engine. "Says the one who clawed me in the side for lifting my innocent pinky finger over her blueprints."_

_"Oh, shut up," I grumbled._

_Percy slid out of the vehicle and gestured for me to get out. I was still sitting in the passenger seat with my seatbelt on and everything. "C'mon. I hate this as much as you do."_

_"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You're not the one who's probably going to be asked the million dollar question... 'Are you pregnant?'"_

_He shrugged, looking off to the side. "Tell them the truth. That we're madly in love with each other and after being taken hostage by my boss, I proposed and you said yes."_

_"Like people are going to believe that," I said throwing my bag over my shoulder. "This is high school, Perce. Not a fairytale."_

_Percy locked the truck after I shut the passenger door and walked around the back to stand in front of him. "Wise Girl, they may not believe it, but we'll know it's true."_

_"By the way, Rachel's going to skin us both alive," I warned him._

_He laughed. "It won't surprise me."_

_I took a deep breath and glanced to the school doors. All the students in the halls and all the reactions to our relationship. "Ready?" I asked holding out my hand for him to grab._

_Percy played with the end of my braid and smirked. "Ready."_

_We laced our fingers together and started walking towards the building, ignoring the few looks from the students at their cars. I stifled a laugh at one girl's reaction. She was one of the cheerleaders and her jaw dropped when she saw us. Percy nudged me in the shoulder as I covered my mouth to hold in my laughter. This actually might be fun. All these girls getting their heart's 'broken'. Yeah, I'll definitely have fun with this._

_Percy opened the door for me and I swallowed the lump in my throat. He tightened his hold on my hand as we passed a group of girls who unsuccessfully tried to hide their blushes at the sight of Percy, but their expressions immediately changed when they saw my hand in his. Their faces went to flirty to shocked to glaring in less than three seconds. Percy seemed immuned to the stares, but I wasn't used to all the attention- I mean, unless you count all the rumors that were spread few years back, but that's in the past. He must have noticed my discomfort because he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. _

_I gripped onto his jacket, being careful due to his injuries. He was still recovering from the beatings he got from the boss's men. "Sorry. I'm not used-"_

_"Don't need to apologize," he muttered smiling at me. "It took me a while to get used to it. Here soon, you'll be able to ignore them." Suddenly an idea started to form in my head. Percy glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Anna?"_

_"All of them are mostly shocked," I then spun around so that I was walking in front of him, my hands pulling him closer. "so, maybe we should give them something to look at."_

_"Who knew Annabeth Chase was cynical?" Percy teased allowing me to take charge._

_I smriked, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "For all eyes to see the famous Percy Jackson kissing the nerdy Annabeth Chase," I whispered like I was a spokesperson for a worldwide televison show._

_"You're not just a nerd," Percy muttered. "You're beautiful and mine."_

_The next thing I knew Percy's lips were on mine and I heard gasps from everyone around. I swear I heard a crash following. I giggled- very uncharacterestic of me, may I add- against his lips, tightening my hold on his jacket. We pulled away a few seconds later, glancing around to see what kind of reaction everybody had. Most girls mouth's were dropped, others glaring daggers at me, and- aha, one even collapsed to the ground. The boys watching either had their mouth dropped or shaking their heads in disbelief._

_"Now that that's done," I wiped my hands on my jeans, finding some extra confindence and grabbing his hand again. "We can go to class."_

_Percy laughed as I dragged him towards first period. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"_

_"Wouldn't hurt to mention it more," I stuck my tongue out. _

_Out of nowhere, someone yanked on my arm and startled me. I found myself standing in front of Rachel whose red hair almost looked like it was on fire. "Annabeth Chase," she said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me you were DATING PERCY JACKSON?"_

_I almost covered her mouth, but then remembered that I just kissed him in front of half the student body. "It was complicated at first."_

_"Do tell," Rachel ordered._

_"His boss banned serious relationships and when he found out, he kidnapped Percy and me, and things got... out of hand," I chose my words carefully. We were both pretty sensitive still from the attack. "The boss has been dealt with and we don't need to hide anymore."_

_Rachel nodded. "But why couldn't you tell me?"_

_"We didn't want to take any risks," I replied._

_"Wait a minute, during Winter Break, were you with him?" she asked, her eyes widening._

_"Yes, but Beckendorf, Nico, and Grover were also with us. We were all in danger and we had to disappear for a little while," I explained._

_Rachel rubbed her forehead, taking a minute to respond. She looked at me for a second before slapping me on the back of the head. "That's for not telling me."_

_"I expected worse," I said honestly._

_She shrugged, shouldering her messenger bag once more. "I would do more, but you're my best friend and I love you so I can't harm you. Sadly."_

_I glared at her. "Nice friend."_

_"You're the one who kept important information for me!"_

_"My life was at stake."_

_Rachel grabbed me in for a hug. "I'm still glad I have you here. I wouldn't know what I would do without your tutoring skills."_

_I patted her on the back before pinching her on the elbow. "I love you too, Red. Now get out of here or you'll be late for art class."_

_"You must tell me everything," Rachel said pulling away and looking over at Percy who was leaning against the wall, casually. _

_I nodded and began to walk towards him. I then stopped and turned back around, calling her name. She responded with a 'what?'. "Oh nothing! Percy proposed and I said yes. Gotta go."_

_"WHAT?" Rachel screeched._

_Next thing I knew, she had grabbed me again and demanded that I tell her everything. Percy just laughed and watched amusingly as I retold the story about his proposal._

The alarm on my phone started ringing loudly, erupting the memory. I had set an alarm for Percy because he tends to oversleep. He decided to take a nap, complaining about not getting enough sleep due to work and college. I got up from my desk chair and walked over to my bed, kneeling down to see his sleeping face. It was clear of stress and tiredness. I stroked my fingers through his hair and Percy's eyes flickered open. He groaned at the sight of the bright light and covered his face with his arm.

"C'mon, it's time to wake up."

"I am awake, woman!" Percy replied sleepily.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so grumpy and give me a kiss."

He kissed the palm of his hand and pressed it against my lips. I could see the smirk on his face. Oh so the boy wants to use sarcasm. That's my area. I pinched him on the thigh and leaned over his form, making sure to press my cheek against his.

"Seaweed Brain," I whispered. I heard his breath hitch. After nine months together, you would think he would have already figured out that I hardly played fair. He was very careful with me since all the stuff happened with the boss.

Percy rolled over onto his back and ran his fingers through my hair. "Good morning, babe."

"You mean, good afternoon," I corrected kissing him quickly and returning to my seat by my desk. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm so freaking tired," he muttered.

I spun around in my chair, acting like a child. Sometimes his childish behavior rubs off on me. "Stop taking so many classes then. You already work two shifts on Saturday."

"Work isn't a pain. It's working and doing school _and_ planning a wedding," Percy replied opening his arms and sending me a grin that made me want to cuddle. I sighed, standing up from my seat and stopped in front of the bed. He frowned. "Come here."

"What if I don't want to?" I retorted.

Percy sighed. "Stop being a pain in my butt and come here."

I shrugged and laid down next to him. His arms wrapped around me; his fingers stroking my back and I sighed against his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms. He was just so warm and strong and... gosh, I sound like a delusional person. I still couldn't grasp the fact in less than five weeks, I would be married to him.

"Hmm," Percy mumbled against my hair. He pressed a kiss to my head. "We need to get going."

"I'm finally comfortable and you want to get up," I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and I looked up at him. "Aren't you the one who wants to look at apartments?"

"I want to, but-"

"ANNIE!" Bobby exclaimed, jumping onto my bed and startling both of us. "PERCY!"

My fiance grinned and ruffled my brother's hair. "How you doin', bud?"

Matthew ran in and tackled his brother, making me grunt in response by one of their knees being pushed into my abdomen. Percy laughed again. "Boys, I think you're hurting your sister."

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth," Bobby apologized.

Percy released his hold on me and stood up from the bed, immediately being crushed by the twins. "Wanna go play some video games?"

"Yeah!" both of them yelled and scrambled through the doorway to beat the other down the stairs.

I stand up from the bed and stop in front of him, resting my hands on his shoulders. "We'll go look at apartments tomorrow. Have fun with the boys." I picked up my backpack from my desk chair and pulled it over my head. "I'm going to see your mom."

I brushed past him, heading towards the door before Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms, holding me by the waist. He kissed me softly and I responded with knotting my fingers into his hair, sighing onto his lips. "I love you," he mumbled.

I pecked him on the mouth. "I know you do."

As I exited my bedroom, I felt Percy's gaze on me and I didn't stop the smile from coming. A year ago, if someone would have told me that Percy Jackson was gonna fall in love with me and want to marry me, I probably would have been completely shocked and called you ridiculous.

I still remember the day where I dreamt that Percy would return to the boy he used to be.

I still remember the day where Percy told me his story on why he changed.

And I still remember the day we got assigned our math project.

The day where everything changed.

**WHAT'D YOU THINK?  
**

**It may be kind of short for a little while and maybe even a bit boring with the wedding planning and shopping for apartments and everything, but I will try to make it seem interesting!**

**Around the fifth chapter, a lot more stuff will be happening. I have major key-points I'm gonna be hitting in this story, and boy, it's a lot. **

**Be forewarned: LOVE, REVENGE, and DRAMA. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry guys but this is not an update.**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to post for a while. **

**I need you to pray for me. **

**I have a bulging disk and damage to my C5 and C6 and pain in my lower spine. C7 also has problems. I have sharp pain in my right shoulder and I can't use my right hand due to numbing, which sadly is the hand I write with. I'm typing this with my left so excuse any mistakes. I'm in a lot of pain and I have to take a break to heal.**

**After I return, I'll probably delete this AN for this story.**

**I am very sorry. I'll probably be back in a month or so. I love you guys! :D**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY FANS!**

**I AM BACK!**

**Thank you for the amazing prayer coverage and waiting patiently as I recover. I'm taking pain medication and getting chiropractic treatment and there is no pain in my shoulder- a little sore, but I expect it from the chiro. The orthopedic thinks why my shoulder started hurting is because I slouch when I sit/stand, and since I sit at a computer for hours, the pressure is going to my shoulder. So, I have to sit up straighter and get a better desk chair.**

**I'm just glad that it's nothing serious, and I was SOOOO scared that maybe the problems in my shoulder and hand would effect my writing. God is SO good! :D **

**Sorry about the long author's note. I thought you guys would like to know what's up and everything. Thank you for waiting and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence! ENJOY!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

There was a knock on my door and I turned my to see my mom, leaning against the doorframe. I waved for her to come in. I was doing as much packing as I could with school and work and wedding planning. It's been a tiring few months. She stood next to me, helping me fold some of my shirts. I was a horrible folder. I grinned as she held a T-shirt which was thrown into one of the suitcases. My mother shook her head yet smiled.

"I can't believe you're all grown up," she said sparking a conversation. "I mean, just yesterday you were a little baby in my arms, and now you're about to get married and start a future."

"Still kind of shocking," I admitted. "A year ago, I wasn't planning on starting a career or getting involved in a serious relationship."

She smiled. "Annabeth's a special girl."

"I figured that out a long time ago," I laughed.

My mother folded another pair of wrinkled jeans. "No, honey. She's special because of you. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth. She is a very special person, but if you two didn't get assigned to be partners last year, where would you two be now?"

I sat down on my bed, resting my elbows on my knees. "She'll probably be a thousand miles away from here and I'll probably either be in the process of getting arrested or doing something illegal."

"I'm glad you got of the gang business," she said. "That took a lot of strength and courage to turn away from that crowd, especially how much you progressed through four years." She placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her, seeing her tear-rimmed eyes. "I'm just so proud of you."

"Thank you," I said squeezing her hand lightly.

After the kidnapping, I had decided I was going to turn away from the gang business. I didn't have any reason to continue running it or any reason to still be involved. I wasn't going to put my love ones in danger anymore. I arranged a meeting and I told them that I was done. I was done with everything. With the boss gone and no one being able to take over his spot, the gang could easily disappear without suspicision. I offered the members to turn away from the business and reunite with their love ones and fix everything. They deserved a second chance at life.

Annabeth was proud of my actions, and so was my mother. Beckendorf, Grover, and Nico also followed in my footsteps. Beck and Silena married this past June and were living in Arizona, where Silena taught dance to young children. Beckendorf opened a car shop. Grover still lives in New York with his girlfriend Juniper- which he's thinking of proposing, but the poor guy is nervous. There were a few other gang members I was in touch with. Some returned to their families, some lived in orphanages, and a few were being treated therapy because of drug abuse.

I had decided to go a different route. I was inspired to open a home for boys between the ages of eleven and eighteen who come from bad homes or were runaways from gangs or in just need of shelter. The building could hold up to fifty boys, and the realtor said it was great start, especially for someone so young. Nico wanted to change lives also, so we've decided we're gonna open it in the new year. A new beginning for these boys.

"You're in desperate need of an iron," my mother held up another wrinkled shirt and shook her head at the 'cleaness' of my room. "Maybe I'll get you one for a wedding gift."

"Har-har, you're so funny," I stuck my tongue out.

She shot me a look. "You may be nineteen, mister, but that does not give you permission to treat me with disrespect."

I stood up to my full height and kissed her on the forehead. "I gotta go," I said picking up my wallet and keys from my dresser. "Apartment shopping. Yay."

"Call me if you find a decent one," my mother called.

"Will do!" I shouted back. "Love you!"

"Love you too, honey!"

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"This is murder," I muttered while entering yet another apartment. This was the sixth one, but none of them has screeched HOME to Annabeth and me.

Annabeth took a hold of my hand and pulled me around the place. "It has a nice kitchen," she commented while we strolled through.

The realtor smiled. "Decent-sized living room and as you can see, enough room to host any parties or big dinners." She patted the countertop. "Two bedrooms and one-and-a-half baths. The rent is within your price range, and there are a few quirks that comes with it. A nice terrace in the back and every year, the owners of the building will pay for your rent for a month."

"I like it," Annabeth said looking in my direction. "What do you think, Perce?"

"The price isn't as bad as I thought it would be, and it's the perfect size for us." I stepped into the living room, mentally putting all our furniture into the picture. "If we plan it out the way you're thinking," I began, rubbing the back of my neck. "the living room won't be cramped."

"The master bedroom is also quite large," the realtor led us into the back of the apartment. We opened the door and Annabeth's face clearly said she loved the design. "They re-modeled the bathroom so everything is sharp and clean."

"You mentioned there were a few rules?" I asked as Annabeth checked the rest of the apartment out. Word to guys who have architects as their girlfriend or fiancee: leave the apartment shopping to her. She knows exactly what she's looking for and don't argue.

The realtor nodded. "Yes. Treat the owners with respect. No pets, because most of the people living here are allergic."

"Well, Anna is allergic to cats, and we're not big pet fans, so no worries there," I said glancing around the kitchen once more.

"I think there a few others, but you'll get all the details if you decide to move in," she concluded.

I nodded, searching around the apartment to find my fiancee. "Annabeth, what do you think?"

"I like it better than all the other ones." I found her in the second bedroom in her usual stance; knee propped and finger on her chin. "I especially like the design. I would have enough room to have my desk... yeah, and then the bedroom suite here... yeah, this could work." I could hear the gears turning in her head as she pictured everything.

I stepped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and hooking my chin over her shoulder. "Could you see yourself living here?" I asked wanting her opinon. I loved it. I could see us living here. It was just the right size and the right amount. It was close to both our jobs.

Annabeth smiled with teeth and all, answering my question before she spoke. "It's perfect."

"Found your wedding present," I grinned and released her, returning to the kitchen where the realtor waited patiently. "We found what we're looking for!"

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed, grabbing onto my arm. I spun around to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"I told you to pick whatever you wanted," I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She kissed me sweetly. "I love you."

"I know," I smirked.

She smacked me on the arm, but the smile on her face told me she was happy. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," I said grabbing her hand.

The realtor opened her briefcase and took some sheets of paper out, lying them on the counter. She explained that she'll inform the owners that we're interested in renting the aparment. "How long do you want to sign for? A year? Two?"

Annabeth and I glanced at each other. I shrugged. "I guess put us down for a year, at least. We'll see at that time where we are, financially and-" I looked over at my beautiful fiancee and smiled. "And other things." Annabeth raised an eyebrow but I just waved it off.

"Sign here," the realtor passed us a sheet of paper, pointing to the dotted line on the bottom. We signed our names, adding the date at the end.

"That's it?" Annabeth asked after handing the realtor her pen back.

She nodded. "Pretty much. The owners may drop in after you move in, only to get their feel about you and just to meet you."

"We'll probably move our stuff in before the wedding," I said standing up from the chair at the counter. "But actually wait to live here until afterwards."

The realtor nodded. "Here's your key." She gave each of us a bronze key and I hooked it onto my set of keys. She exited the apartment- correction- _our _apartment in a professional manner, and after she disappeared from sight, Annabeth jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain, I love it! It's perfect!" she practically yelled in my ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Can't breathe, babe." Annabeth immediately released her hold but didn't step out of my arms. I held her at her waist. "I'm glad you like it."

She laughed, knotting her fingers in the back of my hair. I lifted an eyebrow at her expression. "What's got you smiling like that?"

"Nothing," she replied. I shot her a look. Annabeth shrugged, her grey orbs meeting mine. "I'm just... excited. With the wedding approaching and now finding our apartment... I'm so excited."

I grinned. "You should be. You're marrying me."

She slapped me on the back of the head. "No need to boast your already big ego."

"Too late for that," I said laughing.

"I can already picture it," Annabeth pulled away from my embrace, walking around the spacious living room and trailing into the kitchen. She began mumbling about where to put everything, and what colors she wanted to paint the walls.

"Babe," I called out, finding her in the master bedroom again.

"Hmm?"

I leaned against the doorframe. "You don't have to do everything today. We have five weeks before the wedding, and a little more time after that."

"I know," she said. "but I like having some-what of a plan."

"Annabeth," I dragged out her name. "You're going to over-work yourself. You're already doing a lot as it is."

"Percy-"

"I'm taking you out tonight. You need a break."

"Percy," she said firmly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell you're all stressed out with the wedding and school and worrying about whether or not you're going to be able to get that promotion." Annabeth worked at an architecture firm- more like an intern- and she's been working extra hard to finally get an official position. "Take a break."

She sighed, half-way to saying yes. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and I shined the smile I only showed her. Annabeth let out a deep breath and tried to avoid the stare, but failed. "I hate it when you do that. Unfair advantage."

"Why? Because I'm cute?" I asked, smirking.

She snorted. "Keep dreaming, Seaweed Brain."

"You know I'm cute!"

Annabeth suddenly hooked her fingers into the front of my shirt and pulled my head down to match her height, and I raised an eyebrow, wondering what her plan was. Her free hand rubbed the side of my face. "You need to shave."

I grinned, containing my laughter. I didn't really want to laugh in her face because you never know if spit will fly. "Nice change of subject."

Her fingers rubbed my stubble and her beautiful smile blinded me. "Thank you. But I'm serious. You need to shave."

"I've been kind of busy."

"It takes five minutes," she retorted.

I continued to grin. "I thought girls liked it when guys had a little bit of facial hair."

Annabeth leaned her head back to look at my face, and I watched as she bit her bottom lip. "It's not horrible..." she decided after a minute. "I mean, it looks okay, but don't go overboard."

"I'm not growing out any mustaches or beards," I informed her.

She laughed, her eyes scanning my face once more. "Yeah, I kind of like it. The little stubble looks good on you."

"So do I have to shave?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I don't want other girls thinking you're good-looking."

"Too late."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Women," I said, departing from the bedroom before she could kick, punch, or do any bodily harm to me. I entered the empty kitchen and rested my forehead against the cool counter. My stomach growled and I regretted skipping breakfast this morning. "Babe, are you almost done? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." I did a tiny jump when her voice came from right behind me. I stood to my full height as she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my back. "Carry me?"

"Someone has inhabited my lazy genes," I replied jokingly, but I bent down, allowing her to climb up on my back and I carried her from the kitchen to the empty living room.

Annabeth released her hold and I turned around to face her, grabbing my car keys from the loop of my jeans. Her grey eyes sparkled as they normally did when she's happy. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Subway," I answered instantly. "I'm in the mood for a sandwich."

"Can I drive Invader?"

After graduating from high school, I traded in my motorcycle and got a decent amount of money for it, considering it was one of a kind and pretty valuable. My mother got a raise at her job and Paul- her boyfriend- went car shopping with me for my nineteeth birthday. With the extra money they lent me and the money I got for the motorcycle, I had enough to get me a new car. A nice car. I got a BMW X5 xDrive35i Premium. It's dark grey- the official title is 'Platinum Gray Metallic'- and Annabeth fell in love with it the first moment she saw it. I had picked her up from her local college and she begged me to let her drive it. Invader is it's name.

"Yes," I said handing her the keys but before they touched her hand, I snatched them back. "But you have to give me a kiss first."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her mouth against mine. "Now give me the keys."

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out and I followed her out of the apartment, closing the door behind us. Right after I locked it, a little blonde-headed girl slammed into me and I stumbled against Annabeth, who thankfully steadied my two left feet. The little girl, who looked about nine, mumbled her apologies as her mother- I'm guessing- appeared at the end of the hall.

"Lisa!" the woman shouted. Not in the aggresive way, but in the motherly-caring way. "I told you not to run away from me. I'm so sorry about her. She never looks at where she's going." The last part was directed to me.

I laughed. "It's no big deal. I'm just happy my fiancee was here to catch me."

"I debated on whether letting you fall or not," Annabeth admitted by my side.

I bumped her with my hip. "Aren't you the sweetest?"

She smiled. The woman grabbed onto Lisa's hand. "You two are engaged? You guys look mighty young for a committment like that."

Annabeth and I glanced at each other, knowing that most people would probably say that. "Yeah, but I believe we're both ready," Annabeth answered.

"Well, I can tell you're in love. My name's Katherine," the woman held out her hand and we both shook it, introducing ourselves as well. "And this little munchkin is Lisa, my daughter."

Lisa smiled at Annabeth. "You're really pretty. I like your eyes."

My fiancee blushed. "Thank you."

"Are you moving in?" Katherine asked, unlocking the apartment door across from ours. Lisa ran inside, shouting about a TV show called _Jessie._ We both nodded, earning a smile from Katherine. "Good, because I like you. I was worried about who might be moving in next door. With Lisa and all."

"Understandable," Annabeth commented.

Lisa returned to the door, tugging on Annabeth's hand. "Can you watch _Jessie_ with me?"

"Um, you have to ask your mom," my fiancee replied.

Lisa turned towards her mother and bounced up and down, yelling, "Please! Please! Can she stay for a little while?"

"Honey, they may have plans-"

I could tell that Annabeth felt bad that she was gonna tell the little girl no, so I decided to step in, being the obviously amazing fiance. "Babe, how about I go get the sandwiches and we can hang here for the afternoon?" I looked over at Katherine. "If that's okay with you."

Lisa continued to bounce. "Mommy, please!" Katherine nodded, making her daughter hit the roof. Not literally, people. "YAYYY!" The two of them entered their apartment, leaving Annabeth and I in the hallway.

"You're-"

"Amazing. Awesome. Incredible," I listed, grinning.

"So much for bursting your ego," Annabeth laughed then wrapped her arms around my neck, knotting her fingers in the back of my hair. "I love you, Jackson."

"Love you too, Chase," I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She hooked her fingers in my T-shirt, pulling me closer to her. "Don't forget extra mayo."

"Extra mayo. Got it," I kept repeating it over in my head. I can forget things easily. _Extra mayo. Extra mayo. Extra mayo._

"Oh, and-"

"Italian bread, Dr. Pepper, and pickles."

Annabeth's expression read surprised. "And?"

"Extra mayo."

"Wow. I'm shocked that your brain can remember all that."

I smacked her on the side of her head. "I did graduate high school. I studied for my SATs and I'm in college. My brain isn't as small as you think."

"Are you sure?"

I glared at her. "Get inside before I kick you."

Annabeth laughed, entering Katherine and Lisa's apartment. "Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"Later, Wise Girl."

When I exited the apartment building and got into my BMW, my phone vibrated. I took it out and was presented with a text from Grover.

"_Another murder. Sent you a file. Check it out."_

A few months after the big fiasco with the boss, Grover, Nico, and I noticed that there was some unexplained murders. We suspect that it's gang activity because it's all with runaways and with kids that seem anxious to be apart of something, but the work of this group and their leader is hard to track. They keep their work minimum, however, make sure it's seen. Just several weeks ago, a teenager winded up murdered, and two weeks after that, another one.

I may have turned away from the gang business, but somehow, it just keeps finding me.

**What do you think of the mysterious killings? What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters? **

**In the next chapter, it'll be Annabeth's POV, and you'll see/read Katherine and Annabeth interact along with Lisa. You'll also find out something else! :D**

**Again, thank you for all the prayers and the reviews! Y'all are amazing! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	4. Author's Note 2

**Hey everybody.**

**This is not an update, it's an author's note. Again.**

**I hate to disappoint you even more, but my condition has gotten worse. My shoulder and neck pain is no more, and I can still use my hand, but my lower back... the problems have increased. I found out that the end of my spine is coming out like a hook instead of straight, and I have an extra bone on one of my hips. I also have a birth defect. It's causing sharp pain in my lower back and my hips and now it's trailing down into my knees.**

**As much as I hate to say this, and it's breaking my heart...**

**I have to take a temporary break.**

**I have to focus on getting better, and I'm worried about having to update and I also don't want my stories to end up bad. I hope you're not mad at me but I need to focus on getting better, and when I return, and I will return, I'll be able to write without having to worry about my back getting worse.**

**I love each and every one of you, and you guys are the best fans in the world! Thank you for the prayers and thank you for waiting so I can heal properly. And after I finish Green Eyes, I already have a new story planned. I think many of you will like it.**

**See you soon 3**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	5. Chapter 3

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I entered Katherine and Lisa's apartment, shutting the door behind me. It was designed the same way as Percy and I's, but flipped. Lisa was sitting on the couch with _Jessie _playing in front of her and Katherine was in the kitchen. The living room had a large beige couch with a loveseat and a nice-sized TV with a coffee table in front of the couch. You could prop your feet for a movie. I smiled at the picture above the TV. Katherine and Lisa were on the beach, smiling into the camera and enjoying the sun.

"Would you like anything to drink, Annabeth?" Katherine asked.

"Uh, no thanks. Percy's bringing me a drink back with lunch, but thank you," I replied taking a seat on the couch beside Lisa. She smiled at me and I returned it.

Katherine sat down on the loveseat, an iced tea in her hands. She took a sip before relaxing against the cushions. "So, how long have you and Percy been together?"

"Since November," I said, a little bit cautiously. "We got engaged in January."

She took another sip of her drink, not even bothered by the fact we haven't been together for not even a year. "You two must be in love then."

"We are," I picked at a loose thread on the throw pillow. I smiled, thinking of the day he proposed, for real. "He's my best friend. We've been through everything together." Literally.

Katherine tapped the edge of her cup. "It's rare to see two young adults, like yourselves, make a commitment like this in an early stage."

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "We're just-" I couldn't find the right words to explain how right it felt to be with him. Percy was my other half. He's always been there.

"Meant for each other," she finished it for me.

I nodded. It was easy talking to her. "There's no one else I could picture being beside me for the rest of my life."

"I remember that feeling," Katherine said, setting her iced tea on the coffee table. Her eyes were focused on Lisa, who was paying attention to the TV. "Of course, I was young and naive, so I didn't think of the risks, but I don't regret anything."

"How old were you?" I asked, hoping I wasn't invading her privacy.

"Seventeen. Like I said, I didn't think of the risks. I thought I was in love, and I didn't care at that moment. However, when I had that pregnancy test in my hands. and there was a pink plus sign, reality caught up with me." Katherine settled herself more comfortably in the chair, lost in her memories. She answered my next question. "He ditched. He didn't want to take the responsibility of being a father. So it's been Lisa and I since the very beginning."

I couldn't imagine being pregnant at seventeen and having to raise the child by myself. "I don't know if I could have done it."

"There were times where I lost it," Katherine admitted. "But I knew if I allowed it to control me, I would have put the baby and myself in a dangerous situation."

"You're a great mother," I said with a smile, glancing over at Lisa.

Katherine grabbed her tea again, taking another sip. "I try to be. It's hard sometimes, but we get through it. And thank you."

"You're welcome," I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slid it out and saw it was a text message from Percy. _Got food. Be there in five -P_. Another message came through. _AND YES, I REMEMBERED EXTRA MAYO! _I snorted, rolling my eyes. "What am I gonna do with you?" I mumbled, forgetting that I was with company.

"With who?" Lisa asked in her sweet voice.

"My crazy fiance," I answered. "He's just being his same old self."

Lisa nodded, biting her lower lip. "When are you getting married?"

"September."

"Can Mommy and me go?"

I laughed, mentally adding them to the guest list. "Of course you can."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Katherine walked over and opened it to find Percy standing in the hallway with two drinks and a Subway bag. They engaged in a conversation for a minute before she moved over slightly to allow him to come inside. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and came to sit down beside me. Lisa gave him a cheeky smile and Percy grinned at her.

"So, based on our previous conversation, no-" Katherine wrinkled her eyebrows and I shook my head, blushing against my will. We haven't even done anything. The physical aspect of our relationship is minature.

Percy was enjoying his sandwich so I didn't have to worry about him choking or having to explain what she meant. He seemed a little distracted and I made a mental note to ask him about it later. I didn't want it to be serious and make it cause any strife between-

"Annabeth?" His deep, rough voice broke my train of thought and I blinked, returning to reality. "Got lost in your maze of thoughts?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Wouldn't surprise me any. She gets distracted easily."

"No," I poked him in the side, "that's you, mister."

"I do not-"

Lisa giggled at our playful banter. "You guys are really cute."

"I'm the cute one, right?" Percy winked at her.

She nodded, biting her lower lip. I opened the white wrappings of my sandwich and took a large bite, enjoying the delicious taste. The burst of joy from the pickles and all the meat together caused a party in my mouth. Percy reached over and wiped a bit of mayo off the corner of my mouth, making me sheepishly hide my face. I heard Katherine messing with dishes in the kitchen, and the smell of macoroni and cheese filled the air. Lisa sat in front of the TV, her eyes glued to the screen. This seemed like the perfect time.

"Everything okay?" I asked, eating a loose pickle.

Percy nodded, sipping on his drink. "Yeah. Why?"

"You seem..." I shrugged, now wondering that it was a part of my imagination. "You seem distracted. You didn't run into somebody, did you?"

He laughed. "No, babe, I did not." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine. Just something Grover sent me." By the look on his face, I knew that it was something serious.

A million questions clouded my thoughts. "Was it-"

His green eyes flickered to mine over to Lisa, making sure she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy absorbing the TV show. He leaned in closer and I felt his breath on my cheek. "There's been some unexplained murders in downtown Manhattan. We suspect gang activity." My eyes widened at those words. I thought we were gonna be done with the gang. That's why Percy left. "I don't know what's happening, but I don't want you roaming around that area, especially at night."

I was about to respond with a snappy comment, saying that I'm not a child and I don't need protection, but since Percy has dealt with these guys, and I've dealt with a bit myself, I knew that he was only doing it because he didn't want me to get hurt. He's been protective these past eight months, and I hardly complained due to the fact that I almost lost him. Again.

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. I didn't want him to hear the nervousness in my voice. The first couple of months after the attack, I had dreams that one day the gang would return and take him away for good, and I couldn't bear the thought of Percy being gone. Percy was hard to forget. When he entered your life, you couldn't imagine ever saying goodbye to him. I would know. I tried that back in freshman year, and well... look where we are now.

"Okay, kiddo," Katherine reentered the living room with two bowls of mac 'n' cheese. "Eat up. We're going to that birthday party at three."

Lisa silenced the TV and sat at the coffee table, stirring the contents of the bowl with her spoon, blowing on it softly. "My friend Ellie is turning nine today and she invited me to her costume party."

"What are you dressing up as?" I asked, brushing crumbs off my hands and taking a sip of my drink. Percy traced the ripped fabric of my cutoff shorts. They stopped a little above my knees and he would always play with the loose threads. He has the attention span of a two-year old.

"I'm debating between a princess or Katniss Everdeen," Lisa giggled.

I smiled. "I say go with Katniss. She's a heroine and she doesn't need a man to fight her battles."

"That's what I liked about her too," Lisa agreed, "but I like the princesses Mulan and Jasmine. Mulan because she's fearless and she went to war to save her family, and Jasmine... well, she's just awesome! She has a boyfriend who has a flying carpet!"

I laughed at her reply. "All of us those are excellent choices."

She stood from her seat on the floor and looked at her mother. "Can I show her the costumes? I want to get her opinion!"

"Yes, but I want you to finish your food first," Katherine ordered caringly.

Lisa bent down and shoved spoonfuls of cheesy pasta in her mouth, resembling a chipmunk. "ALL DONE!" She yelled, racing towards her bedroom before any comment was made.

Percy grinned, rolling his empty wrappings together and throwing it in the Subway bag. "She's quite adorable," he said.

"She can also be a handful," Katherine laughed, "but I love her anyways. My life is always filled with entertainment and fun with her. Oh, I should warn you. Every Saturday morning, she likes to blare music on the TV and dance around like a madwoman so if you hear it, I apologize in advance." Percy chuckled while stealing a sip of _my_ Dr. Pepper.

I slapped him on the thigh. "You have your own drink. Stop taking mine."

"And yet it's so much better," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at his childish ways, and faced Katherine again. She was watching us amusingly. "It won't be a problem. I'm normally up by seven-thirty, unless I inherit his laziness." Percy shoved me in the shoulder and I stuck my tongue out at him. "And I'll apologize for his future moments where he's louder than most kids on Christmas morning."

"I swear, Chase-"

"You two are the funniest thing I've seen in years," Katherine laughed, breaking our little banter. We had the tendency to forget where we are and start bickering about anything. Most people found it amusing. "You guys go from bantering to flirting to picking on each other to arguing."

"We're complete opposites-" I began.

"Yet we're perfect for each other," Percy finished.

She smiled, placing the bowl on the coffee table. "Opposites attract."

"I remember my dad telling me that," I said lost in memory. "I never believed it until this oblivious nutcase entered my life."

"Why are you always insulting me?"

I shrugged, smiling innocently. "You're an easy target."

He simply just nodded his head. "May I remind you that I can easily throw you out of a moving vehicle and I won't hesitate to do it," Percy smirked.

I knew he was capable of doing it. He'd told me about the time where he had to throw Nico out of the getaway car on one of his supply runs. Katherine probably didn't think anything of the little threat, but I understood the seriousness behind it. "You wouldn't do that to your lovely fiancee," I ran my hand through his hair, smirking to myself when he closed his eyes at the contact.

"I won't... as long as you pay for dessert tonight," Percy neogatiated.

I held up my pinky finger. "Deal."

He clasped his pinky around mine. "Great doing business with you."

I snorted at his cheesiness. Lisa entered the living room with three different outfits hung on hangers and I immediately knew which one would look best on her. After deciding that she would go as Katniss Everdeen, Lisa gave me a tight hug, exclaiming that we're gonna be the best of friends, and after a moment of hesitation, I hugged her back and promised that I would hang out over here at least once a week after we moved in.

When it was time to leave- it was two o'clock, and Percy and I still had a few errands to run before going out tonight. Exchanging phone numbers and agreeing to have lunch together next Saturday, Katherine bid us goodbye, and together, we clambered down the stairs and smiled at the doorman in the lobby before exiting the apartment complex, and the sun bathed us in its warmth. I took a hold of Percy's hand, automatically intertwining our fingers together. He unlocked Invader, his new and beautiful BMW, and I tugged on his hand, a grin sliding onto my face.

Percy threw me the keys and I smiled happily, jogging to the driver's seat. I loved how it drove. It was so smooth and easy to control, and I enjoyed just taking it out and listening to the radio playing through the new set of speakers. Percy slid into the passenger's seat and I put the key in the ignition, loving the feeling of the engine coming to life under the soles of my sneakers. It revved softly; the radio continuing from the long pause.

"You were blaring The Fray again, weren't you?" I raised an eyebrow, immediately recognizing the soft ballad and the low voice.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Maybe..."

I laughed and turned it up, humming the tune under my breath. "Just don't ruin the speakers. We need this car for at least ten years."

"I don't plan on getting rid of it anytime soon," he said. He leaned forward and shut off the air which was blowing on my bare calves. I made a note to clean up the empty soda cans and leftover McDonald's bag from breakfast the other day.

"I need to stop by my house to grab my books and then we can head to your mom's for the last-minute wedding planning," I informed him, backing out of the parking space. Percy nodded, playing with the zipper of his leather jacket. "What do you think about having Nico as the DJ for the reception?"

He laughed, glancing up at me. "Are you serious?"

"No," I said taking a turn onto the back-road towards my house. "You just seemed pre-occupied, and I knew that would get your attention."

"It certainly did. I'm fine, babe. Stop worrying."

I stopped at the stop sign before accelerating once more. "Perce, I know you better than anyone," I bit on my lower lip. "Does it have to deal with those murders?"

"It's kind of scary how well you know me," he commented teasingly. He dropped the joking persona and sighed. "And yeah, it does. It's just- ugh, I dunno know. A part of me still feels responsible for those kids. I mean, most of them left the gang, but there were a few that stayed. I was like, their authority, and the gang was their family. They were accustomed to following others and they dedicated themselves to every activity." Percy sighed again, leaning his head back against the seat.

"I didn't tell you this but two of them contacted me. They're too afraid to visit me in person, afraid of what I'm capable of, and I don't really blame them. Anyways, in their eyes, I betrayed them. I guess they forgot that I was kidnapped and beaten and I almost freaking _died_, but yeah, I betrayed them. I left them to fend for themselves." I heard the bitterness in his voice. "Yes, I did leave, but I didn't do it to turn my back on them. I said that I was leaving because I was done with the gang. I was done with the illegal acts. I was done with putting my family in danger. And ninety-five percent of them understood. The others tried to argue with me, but I already made my decision. That's when I suggested that they could leave and return home. They could find something worth living for and go get help."

He took a deep breath. "I recognized those kids that got murdered, Annabeth." I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "They were the same ones who got angry at me for leaving, for abandoning them. They joined other gangs to get revenge and ended up getting killed. And I feel responsible for what happened to them."

"Percy," I was surprised that I found my voice. I squeezed his hand again. "It's not your fault. They chose to join those gangs. They chose to get mad at you. They chose, not you."

"I know, I'm just-"

I stroked his knuckles with my thumb. "Like you said, you feel responsible. You were with them for four years and they're like your second family. It's okay to feel like that." He smiled faintly and I released his hand to poke him in the cheek. "Stop frowning. You'll ruin that sexy mouth of yours," I joked, winking at him.

Percy laughed and I grinned, proud of myself that I got a laugh out of him. I didn't want a depressed Percy. "Thanks babe."

"It's the least I can do," I said pulling into my house's driveway. Melanie's car was parked out front and I knew the twins were home from school.

"Remember when your dad found out?" Percy's voice broke through my train of thought.

I nodded, the memory already visualized in my head. "I swear I thought he was gonna kill you..."

_"Ready?" I straightened the shirt I was wearing, picking at imaginary lint. Percy grabbed my small hand in his large one, preventing me from messing with my attire anymore. _

_"Stop, you look perfect," he complimented. I felt myself blush and I looked up, biting my lip and locking eyes with his beautiful green orbs._

_I shuffled around the front porch, not wanting to walk into that room. I didn't want to see my dad's disapproved expression. I didn't want to hear the yells. Melanie, thank goodness, already knew so she could defend us, and she's even the one who suggested having dinner. I didn't tell my dad who I was bringing over, but I know he wasn't expecting me to bring Percy I-know-I-hurt-your-daughter-and-I'm-sorry-but-I-lo ve-her-and-I-can't-live-without-her-and-oh-by-the- way-we're-engaged Jackson. Sorry. I have the tendency to ramble when I'm nervous. _

_"You're gonna fry that brain of yours one day," Percy teased leaning against the wooden railing and looking extremely good while doing it. He wore dark jeans and a white button-up shirt with a black tie. To top it off, he had his black Vans. I swear the kid could look great in anything. "You're staring," he whispered in the nighttime air._

_I turned red, quickly adverting my eyes and looking at the deck. I heard him step closer to me and he put his finger under my chin, tilting my head up. His sea green eyes were bright in the dark, and I wondered for a split second what I looked like right now. I was wearing black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. The shirt went great with my tan skin, so I'm told, and my curls were pulled into a messy bun with strands falling in my face. He seemed oblivious to my inner turmoil and I scowled at the air when I heard the front door open._

_Melanie poked her head out and I smelt the dinner that was in the oven. I'd went over to Percy's for the afternoon, avoiding home for as long as I could, until it was time to leave. She raised an eyebrow at our stance, but at the look on my face, her expression softened and I knew she knew I was nervous. Percy's hand slid down from my face down my arm, causing goosebumps to appear. _

_"When's Annabeth gonna get here?" my father asked from the kitchen._

_Melanie shot us a look. She couldn't stall much longer. "She and her guest will be here in a minute! They probably stopped to get drinks or something!" After gesturing for us to hurry along, she shut the door._

_I faced Percy again. His eyebrows were scrunched together with worry. "We don't have to do this tonight. We can wait."_

_"No," I shook my head. "I want my dad to meet you, officially, and I want him to know that we're engaged sooner than later."_

_He nodded. "I'm just letting you know that if you want to wait, I'm okay with it. But if he decides to horribly injure me, now would be better. I don't wanna have a black eye or bruised limbs on my wedding day."_

_I punched him in the arm, chuckling softly. "You're an idiot."_

_Then I kissed him. Percy returned it, and he moved one hand down to my waist and cupped my face with the other. I loved when he grabbed my face. I don't know why, it just seemed romantic and it felt nice. Well, if I was being honest, I loved everything he did. The way he kissed me, the way he hugged me; when he cuddles with me, when he laughs or grins at me when I react stupidly to his flirty comments, and pretty much anything that defines who he is. I gripped his shirt at his abdomen and pulled him closer, playing with one of his shirt's buttons. He smiled against my lips, turning his head and deepening the kiss._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" My father bellowed, making us break the kiss and I spun around to see my father standing in the doorway, staring at us with a stiff jaw and I could see the vein in his neck from anger. His eyes flickered to me and to the boy behind me. His eyes widened in realization, and before I could stop him, my father sprang into action and tackled Percy._

_Literally._

_"Dad, stop it!" I shouted, wincing when I heard Percy groan from the impact. He hadn't fully healed from the attack with the boss. His ribs were probably gonna be bruised a little while longer..._

_"Frederick, stop!" Melanie yelled, running out of the house in her apron and she struggled to get my father off my fiance. Whoa. Double-take. Fiance. I smiled, despite the situation. I could get used to those words._

_I returned to reality when Percy found his strength and flipped my father onto his back and pushed his knee into his chest, keeping my father on the ground without much trouble. He might have injuries, but after years of weight-lifting and gang activities, he was stronger than most. I watched my father struggle, and Percy stood up to his full-height, stepping away to keep the distance between him and my father. I grabbed his hand, pulling him close to me. Maybe my dad won't try to attack him again if he's near me._

_"Honey, do you know what our daughter was doing with this boy?" My dad sneered, ignoring Melanie's requests to calm down. "She was kissing him! Him being Percy Jackson! OF ALL PEOPLE!"_

_Melanie sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Frederick, I know. She's dating him."_

_Percy's hand tightened around mine. My father stared at me, his eye twitching and mouth gaped open. "What?" He found his voice. It sounded weak and forced._

_"It's true," I said ignoring the looks from neighbors that came out to see what was going on. I took a deep breath. "Actually, Dad... we're-" Percy squeezed my hand. "We're engaged."_

_Instead of reacting with yelling and forbidding us from each other, my father blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before passing out._

I shook my head at the memory. "That was a crazy night."

"I'll admit I was terrified when I saw him racing towards me," Percy admitted.

"I would be too. With his face all red and stuff."

Suddenly Percy's phone chimed. All the laughter and jokes stopped as he took out his phone and clicked 'yes' to read the new text message. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but I was anxious to find out what it said. Percy looked over at me with an expression I couldn't identify. He seemed to keep his emotions hidden, and I became worried. What had it said to get him all worked up?

**PERCY'S POV:**

Annabeth turned off the BMW and climbed out of the driver's seat, calmly walking up the steps to her parent's house. I opened my car door and stepped out, trying to keep the picture that Grover sent me from floating around in my head.

It was a picture of a dead teenage boy and the contents of a broken gun scattered around the ground. He was wearing an orange and white bandana, signifying the gang didn't have a specific name but they were dangerous and clearly rising in numbers.

I tried to forget the words that was spray-painted around the boy.

"_HIS DEATH IS YOUR FAULT. YOU BETRAYED US._"

**WHAT'D YOU THINK?**

**I know y'all been waiting patiently for chapters to be posted, and I hope this long chapter makes up for my absence. I've been writing bits and pieces of Agony and Green Eyes, and those chapters should be posted when they're finished.**

**My condition is getting better. My shoulder and neck isn't bothering anymore- I think I said that in the previous author's note. ANYWAYS, I have to do physical theraphy in May to strengthen my back. That's gonna be fun. The spinal orthopedic didn't really have an explanation for what's causing it other than weak bones and other complicated stuff. **

**I think that's all. I'll see you again soon! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey all.**

**Before you start reading, I want to say something. Y'all are the best fans in the entire world and I couldn't ask for better fans. You guys are patient and amazing, and I wouldn't be here without any of you. So thank you :)**

**Alrighty then, I think you guys are anxious to see what's happening in this chapter. I will say it'll bring some conflict into the story. **

**ENJOY!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

"I need to make a phone call," I said standing up from the couch. Annabeth and my mom were discussing the decorations for the reception, and I was trying not to die from sheer boredom. I know I'm the groom and I have to make decisions too, but Annabeth knows what I like so she'll pick wisely.

I slid my phone out of my back pocket, climbing the stairs to my bedroom. It was half-way packed and clothes were strewn across the floor. I couldn't tell which what was clean or dirty. Oops. Textbooks were stacked on my desk along with notes from my classes. College was taking a toll on me and I haven't had time to organize my room- which I'd never done before. Annabeth is forcing me to start being more tidy. Apparently, she won't live in, what she calls, a trashcan. I smirked at the memories of me demonstrating that I could clean, and Annabeth congratulating me with something sweet... BLUE ICE CREAM. Chuckling to myself, I leaned against my bookshelf, and typed in the different sets of numbers and called them all, making sure to close my door.

I needed to talk to my best friends. Privately.

Grover picked up first. "Sup, man?"

"Nothin' much. I'm waiting for Beck and Nico to answer."

Nico's voice echoed through the speaker. "I'm here. You're interrupting a segment on the history- oh, whatever. Whassup?"

"Waitin' for Beck," I replied pinching the bridge of my nose.

"HOLD ON!" Beck shouted. I heard the static from his side of the call, and then it became clearer. In the background, I heard drilling and whirring. "Hey man. Sorry, I had to finish with a client."

"No problem," I said wondering how to start the conversation. I didn't know if I wanted to talk about their lives first then gradually go into the murders or-

"Is this about the attacks?" Grover asked taking the words out of my mouth.

I laughed despite the tension. "You're not wasting anytime."

"I figured you would call sooner or later."

"I heard about that. What is going on?" Beckendorf insisted, concern drenching his words.

I shrugged, even though they couldn't see me. "I dunno know, guys." I sighed. I told them what I told Annabeth- about the threat messages, about feeling responsible for what happened, about knowing the kids who got killed, and when I mentioned the spray-painted words, Grover sounded like he was about to swallow a golf ball.

"That doesn't sound like an innocent little gun-fight gone wrong," Beckendorf commented sarcastically. "Are the police trackin' them?"

"Of what I know, they have no leads," I answered deciding to sit on the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest, listening to them sprout out ideas. "These murders aren't just out of the blue. They're planned. That's obvious due to the note left and the scattered parts of the gun."

"Yeah, they're wanting to catch the eye of someone," Nico said. "Perce, the message left behind, you think it's towards you?"

"I know it is," I corrected. "That's not hard to figure out."

"Question is," Grover said, "who's ordering these attacks?"

"That's why I called. I need your help."

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

I handed the flashlight to Nico, who backed up so I could have enough room. I kicked the door down, ignoring the blasts of dirt and trespassing signs. After the gang broke apart, the abandoned building we used for our meetings was scheduled for re-design to turn it into a hotel. However, the authories decided, since it was located close to the home of drug addicts and alcoholics, to leave it to rot and didn't even bother to demolish it. Nico passed me the flashlight and I shoned the light in the dark room, recognizing it as the garage where Beck and I would work on our vehicles and smoked to drive Grover crazy. I smiled bittersweetly as the memories flooded my head.

"What do you expect to find here?" Nico asked as we climbed the stairs to the upper level. His voice sounded like a shout in the empty hall. "I doubt anybody lives here."

"Honestly, I don't know either," I admitted. "But I felt something telling me to come here. Of course the tug wouldn't tell me _why_; I just feel like there's a clue here."

"Would be helpful to know what exactly we're looking for," Nico muttered.

I threw my arm behind me and punched him in the gut. "I'm _trying_. It's kind of hard when I have an annoying sixteen-year old complaining in my ear."

"Hey, I'm eighteen!"

I shot him an amused look. "Really?" I asked dryly.

He glared at me. "Shut up." He shoved me forward as we continued to search down the hall, checking in each bedroom for anything suspicious. "I didn't even have to come here with you."

"Yeah, and suffer through the remaining awkward lunch with Ellen. Mm-hmm," I winked at him. Ellen was his girlfriend, and by previous comments, I knew he didn't really like her. They met the first day of college- on accident- and she attached herself to his hip. "I think you wanted to hang out with your cousin."

"Yep. Sure did."

Suddenly I stopped. Nico ran into the back of my shoulder, smacking me before noticing why I stopped in the first place. I heard him gasp in shock. Taped to the wall in front of me were pictures of all the kids that had been murdered, including another message.

"_THEY LOOKED UP TO YOU. AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE THEM IN RETURN? YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM._"

There was an arrow pointing into the room next to it. I glanced over my shoulder to see Nico's frightened expression. I swallowed the lump in my throat, stepping forward and bracing myself for whatever horrible thing that could be in there.

Instead I found another note.

"_THE BOSS GAVE YOU EVERYTHING. AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HIM? BY KILLING HIM._"

And with the note, there was a picture of the boss, lying dead on the ground, and a photo of the gun I used to kill him with. I felt sick to my stomach. I brushed past Nico, trying to decide whether I wanted to throw up or punch something.

Who could be doing this? I felt anger boiling in my veins and I had to sustain myself from punching the wall beside me. I knew I had enemies; I knew I had done things I wasn't proud of and I regretted them every day. Everyone does. Ugh. Why am I the one who has to be reminded of their past? Why am I being targeted by this 'revengeful' gang?

I got a freaking headache.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Rachel collapsed on my bed, propping her feet on my open textbooks and scattered notes. I scowled at her and she snorted in response. "C'mon, Annie. You've been studying for hours."

"It's been five minutes," I corrected.

"Same difference," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a test next Monday and I want to be ready for it. And not only that, I have four blueprints that I have to look over."

"It's Thursday, and you already know all the information! And forget about the blueprints until tomorrow." When I didn't respond, she tapped me repeatedly on the arm. I groaned and looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "I agree with Perce. One day, your brain is gonna explode from data overload," Rachel poked me in the thigh with her foot.

"That's nice," I said barely paying attention. I had to remember twenty definitions and along with that, facts about the greatest emperors of-

"ANNABETH!" Rachel shouted breaking my concentration.

I shut the textbook and glared up at her. "Yes?" I asked, trying to ignore the temptation of hitting her over the head with the History book.

"You need a break." She snatched my book out of my hands and stood up from the bed, oblivious to my protests and put them on my desk. Rachel then turned around and acted like she was guarding it. Her green eyes were wide and alert.

I huffed, brushing a strand of hair out of my face that escaped my messy bun. "You know I can easily move past you and get them back, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, and quick as lightning, grabbed my books again and raced towards the open window of my bedroom. I tried to stop her, but I didn't reach her in time and I watched as my textbooks flew through the air and crash landed on the ground. Rachel tried to stifle her giggles as I sent her my death glare. She raised her hands and said innocently, "Oops."

"You're lucky I bought those or otherwise my teacher would have my head," I turned away from the window and searched through my drawers. Percy had noticed a few days ago that his favorite V-neck was missing and accused me of stealing- which I denied, of course, and wanted it back. Now all I had to do was find it. I had forgotton where I put it.

Rachel joined me at my dresser, looking at me amusingly. "What're you looking for?"

"Percy's grey V-neck," I answered moving to the third drawer. It had to be here somewhere.

"Annie," she said. I glanced over at her, letting the nickname slide. For the _fourth _time. She was pointing at me so I looked down, and aha, _there it was_. I forgot I slipped it on this morning after my shower. "You're stressed."

"I'm not stressed," I denied. I decided to sit down on my bed, but missed and hit the floor. I landed with a large thud. There goes my tailbone. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my knees, and pulling them to my chest. "Maybe I am."

"You've been on autopilot for like, two weeks now," Rachel joined me on the floor, "with apartment and decorations shopping, searching for the right food, college classes, studying for tests, work." She patted my knee sympathetically. "I'm worried about you, hon. You haven't had a break."

"I went out with Percy the other night," I argued.

She shook her head. "I mean, a few days of rest. You haven't let yourself relax or anything. You've been sleeping restless and staying up late hours. That's not healthy, Annabeth," Rachel wasn't being rude, she was worried. "Percy's worried about you, too. He called me the other day and expressed that you've been stressing yourself out."

I felt a bit guilty. I mean, Percy's been dealing with these murders and could possibly be in danger, and I've been stressing about less important stuff. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly.

"Annabeth, we're not mad or anything. We're just worried," Rachel smiled to reassure me.

I nodded. "I know."

Her eyes brightened like she got an idea. "How about we ditch studying and go see a movie? Or we can order take-out and chill out here?"

"Take-out," I said.

"Good, because I'm in the mood for Chinese," Rachel stood from her spot on the floor and picked up my cell phone, dialing the closest Chinese restaurant. I regained my dignity from falling earlier and pushed myself up, smiling at my best friend. I wouldn't know what to do without her. She always knew what to say and what to do in times of distress. She's always been there.

I read something very wise online one afternoon. It said, "Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest; it's about who came and never left you alone when you needed someone the most."

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

I waited patiently, tapping my foot like I always did, and listened to the soft whispers of Sally and Paul downstairs with the televison playing in the background. I was happy that Sally found someone; someone who made her happy, someone who made her smile even more than her son did. I knocked again, wondering if he hadn't heard the first, and I heard the rustle of papers and the low groan of his bed from his weight disappearing. The door opened and Percy's green eyes were the first thing I saw.

He smiled at me. "Hey, wha-"

I stepped forward, cupping the back of his neck, and pulled him towards me. I kissed him, soft and passionate; my toes curling at the low moan he gave as I buried my fingers in his hair. Percy, overcoming any shock, deepened the kiss, moving one hand to my waist. I smiled against his lips, feeling happy and a bit lightheaded. My brain was mush and my thoughts were jumbled together. It was probably due to his lips. They were a definite distraction. I pulled away from the lack of air and rested my forehead against his, breathing a little heavier than before.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, his eyes meeting mine. They were greenier than I've ever seen them- almost like a blue tint to it. I raised an eyebrow at his question. He seemed to reconsider his words. "Not that I'm complaining you're here, I just wasn't expecting to see you."

I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, tracing the scar on his knuckles. I kept my eyes adverted, smiling faintly at the tattoo on his wrist: _Courage. _He'd gotten it two months after the attack. He'd told me that whenever he would feel small or weak, he'd look at that tattoo and remember what we'd gone through, proving that we were both strong, physically and emotionally. I'd also got a tattoo- my first, and I got _November_ tattooed on the side of my hand. When Percy looked at me strangely, I'd simply answered, '_that's when everything changed._" It's in cursive and it's very simple, but it brought warmth to my heart.

"I wanted to apologize," I began, taking a deep breath, "for acting the way I've been the past couple of weeks. I know things have been stressful for you too, and I've been focused on everything else."

"Babe, it's fine," Percy grinned. Any worry I had immediately melted away. "I know it's been hectic with school and the final wedding plans, and you're also taking those extra shifts, so you're probably slammed."

"Yeah," I muttered. Silence emerged between us and I heard the chatter from the television downstairs. I felt him trace the side of my face with his fingertip and I faced him, not bothering to obtain my smile. "Rachel knocked some sense into me." He chuckled. "After throwing my books out the window.

He started laughing and I punched him on the arm. "I can totally see her doing that."

"I was about to throw _her _out the window," I said.

Percy frowned. "If you did, you wouldn't be here right now. And I wouldn't have gotten that incredibly hot kiss." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I shoved him.

"I'm leaving before I hear another one of your perverted comments," I teased turning around and trying to escape. I couldn't contain my laughter as he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me into his room, blowing raspberries into my neck. "Let- me- go!" I said in between laughs.

Percy finally released me minutes later, allowing me to catch my breath, and I sat on his bed, aware of the papers on the sheets and relaxed against the pillow. He seemed distracted and I wondered what was going through that brain of his. When I questioned him about it, he leaned against his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm actually glad you're here because I need to talk to you about something," he said.

I messed with the hem of my shirt. "What is it?"

"It's about our honeymoon," Percy's eyes met mine across the room and I saw a hint of disappointment.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What about it?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, I was planning on taking you somewhere special, but... I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do that." I stayed silent as he talked. "Everything is just so expensive, and I don't know if I can pay for two round-trip tickets _and_ meals _and_ the hotel room _and _anything extra, I-" He sighed. "I don't have the money."

I stood up from the bed. "Percy-"

"I feel bad 'cause I can't even take you somewhere nice for our honeymoon-"

"Percy!" He stopped rambling. "Where'd you want to take me?"

"Santoroni, Greece."

My eyes widened. "Greece?" My heart fluttered because I've always wanted to go to the Ancient city. "Wha-what?"

"It's your dream to go there. I wanted to take you."

"Percy-" I couldn't speak. I was so beyond shocked.

His face saddened. "And now I can't."

"Seaweed Brain," I whispered, and before he could respond, I sped forward and kissed him, once, twice, and Percy pushed me back softly with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked referring to the kiss.

I smiled wide. "I have the best guy in the world."

He scrunched his eyebrows together. "H-huh? But I can't-"

I kissed him again, shutting him up. "You were going to," I muttered happily. "That's all that matters." I hooked my fingers in his T-shirt. "Percy, you don't have to take me somewhere exotic. It's our _honeymoon_. I don't care if it's in Greece or in a brown paper bag." Percy chuckled. "As long as I'm with you, I'm good."

He grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist and stroked my cheek with his other hand. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes then picked up a pad of lined paper and grabbed a blank-ink pen. "Since you're here, I'm going to use your smarts to help me write this essay."

"I come over to ditch schoolwork, and now you're wanting me to help you?" I lifted an eyebrow, slightly amused.

Percy shrugged, his adorable smirk on his face. "I'll ask my mom to bake us treats."

"Why didn't you mention that before?" I smacked him on the shoulder and raced out of the room, asking Sally to make us her famous blue chocolate-chip cookies.

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

Leo didn't agree to this. He didn't agree to murdering innocent kids- yes, they stole or assaulted people, but they didn't deserve being killed. When Jason first introduced him to the gang, Leo agreed- only to be apart of something. His mother barely acknowledged him. She would return home from long shifts at the bar and head straight to the liquor cabinet. Like she didn't have enough at work. She would lash out about his grades and say hurtful things, just to apologize a minute later before drinking more, causing her to lose herself completely.

Leo brushed the memories of the disgraceful place called home, and clasped the hilt of of his gun, running his finger over the trigger. Sometimes he thought about ending his life now. It wouldn't make a difference. No one would miss him. Leo was nothing in the world. He was a nobody. Even Jason, his 'best friend', hadn't talked to him, other than ordering him to 'take care' of one of the members.

Yeah, Leo hadn't agreed to this when he joined. He did most of the activies, but killing- no. He didn't want to see the life leave the helpless person. He didn't want to hear their blood crying out to him. He didn't want to become a murderer.

Unfortunately, he had to.

The gang's leader, Santiago, ordered a new kill every two weeks. Leo didn't know why. All he ever did was nod and get the job done, secretly hating himself for it.

So, when Leo walked into the office, prepared for the next hit, he asked Santiago why they left messages. Why they left clues yet not enough for the police to track them.

Santiago replied, "I wanna make him pay."

"Who?" Leo inquired, confused.

Santiago ran a finger over the picture of Percy Jackson taped to a yellow file. "The person who took everything I had."

"You mean, the gang?" Leo knew a bit about the gang leader who killed the previous boss, and Leo had to admit, the guy had guts.

With a soft smile, Santiago nodded.

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**The gang has (somewhat) been introduced! I wanted to bring in the HOO characters. I think they deserve to be apart of this. I'll bring in more throughout the story.**

**I'm getting excited, guys and gals.**

**The wedding will be coming up soon. I think it's gonna be fun yet challenging. I want this wedding scene to be different. I don't want it to be the normal wedding ceremony and reception. I want to add something that represents the story.**

**If you have any ideas, I'll be happy to read them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	7. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL!**

**I'm so sorry about the delay! It's been a busy past couple of weeks. **

**I'm starting to get into the story. You know how the first couple chapters are kind of hard to write because you don't know how to introduce the beginning of a sequel, and I'm finally getting in the groove. **

**All that's gonna be included in the wedding chapter: the ceremony, the reception, and I'm planning on ending it when they head off for their honeymoon- like I usually do. The next couple of chapters, things will start... slowly unraveling. **

**That's all I can mention. **

**Let's move on to the story! ENJOY!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

The next month was a blur. It was filled with college, final wedding plans, and tracking the gang responsible. The murders had decreased in the past two weeks, but they were still at large. They had the highest amount of killings and police are marking them as extremely dangerous (like that wasn't obvious). Anyways, Annabeth and I chosen a nice restaurant for a decent price to cater the wedding, and thanks to my mother, we found the perfect decorations for the reception. The tables would be decorated with blue sheets and white plates and napkins, and the yard would be covered with blue and white streamers.

One more week to go. One more week until I was a married man.

And to relax my nerves, the guys decided to take me out- correction: my bachelor party, and that's how I found myself sitting around a table with six of my best friends. The boys laughed as Travis, Connor, Frank, and I recalled the incident in the cafeteria where the teacher embarrassed the wrong student and got suspended for a semester because of her verbal abuse and lack of mercy.

"Her face was so red!" Travis chuckled. "The student just stood there, thinking 'why is she yelling at me?'"

"Nobody liked her. She wasn't missed," I said.

Grover shook his head. "That's wrong. Good thing they took her off the job."

"Mm-hmm," I nodded finishing my meal. "Everybody done?" I heard suitable answers from around the table.

"I still can't believe you're getting married in a week," Beckendorf commented.

"Me neither," I confessed. "It's strange. A year ago, I never believed that I would get married. If I was still the way I was at the beginning of senior year, I'd probably be in jail."

"You've come a long way," Nico smiled. "All of us have." He looked at the Stolls twins and Frank. "Well minus you three."

"Look who's turning deep on us," I teased.

He glared at me. "I don't like you."

"I've never liked you," I threw my crumbled napkin at him, "so we're even."

Connor eyed us. "You're cousins, right?"

"Yeah," Nico answered. "Our father's were brothers."

"I can see the resemblence between you," Connor said. "I thought you were brothers at first."

We both groaned at the thought. Beckendorf laughed hard, causing the table next to us to scowl in our direction. Which made us chuckle in response. The adults turned their heads and stuck-up noses back into their conversation and out of ours.

Frank stirred the contents of his drink. "Where are you taking Annabeth for your honeymoon?"

I took a breath between clenched teeth. "Haven't figured it out yet."

"You're getting married in seven days!" Travis exclaimed.

"I know," I clicked my tongue. "I'm taking suggestions," I hinted.

"Take her somewhere special and a little distance from home," Beckendorf said.

Frank nodded. "Maybe buy her something to represent the place. Kind of gives it that mysterious feel."

"Hey, I'm the only who has experience!" Beck protested.

Grover handed his plate to the waitress. "I'm thinking about proposing."

"Yeah, but you're not married."

I chuckled. "Where'd you take Silena?" I asked my best friend.

"I took her to a secluded cabin by the coast," he smiled. "She loved it."

After he finished, I figured out the perfect place to take her. Why didn't I think of it before? My grin widened at the thought. She'd love it, and it wouldn't cost a thing. All I had to was make a phone call...

All the boys looked at each other and simultaneously said, "He has an idea."

"I wonder if it hurt," Nico's voice hovered above the others.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"Nah, I'm good." He was ambushed by a handful of leftover fries.

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

"How was last night?" Annabeth asked the next morning. We were chilling in my bedroom, enjoying the day off. Sunday's were awesome.

"Epic. We spitballed other tables," I answered sarcastically.

She didn't look amused. "Are you serious?"

I gave her a dry look. "Yes. We also dressed up like princesses and talked about unicorns and heels while painting each other's nails."

"I knew there was something you were hiding from me," Annabeth smiled innocently. I laughed. She stood from the bed and joined me at the desk, taking a seat in my lap. Her arm wrapped loosely around my neck and I rested a hand on her back. We sat there for a minute in silence before her beautiful voice broke it. "You look stressed," she observed.

"Probably just the nerves of getting married," I grinned.

"And the murders?" Annabeth said.

I sighed, knowing that I had to talk about it sooner than later. "They've died down the past couple of weeks, but I can't stop thinking about them. It's buried in the back of my mind, and when I try to distract myself from it, it pops up again." I leaned my forehead on her shoulder. "I wish there was an off button."

She ran her fingers through the short hairs on the back of my neck. "I wish I could do something."

"Allowing me to talk helps," I admitted sheepishly.

"Well I'll be happy to listen," Annabeth smiled and pressed a small kiss on my head then got up. I stood after her and followed her for two seconds before collasping face-first on the bed. "Make some room, nimrod," she snickered.

I flipped onto my back and put an arm behind my head, closing my eyes. I relaxed instantly, loving the feeling of the soft mattress beneath my back.

"You look kinda hot," she said.

One eye popped open. "I thought I always looked hot," I replied cockily.

She leaned onto the bed, balancing herself on her hands and smiled sweetly. Our foreheads touched. "Only at specific times."

Annabeth kissed me, making my stomach ignore in flames, which it's been doing that lately. I think it's because our relationship was about to become a lot more serious, and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I deepened the kiss, cupping her face, and pulled her closer. With my other hand, I slid it up her tan arm and set it behind her neck. Our noses brushed as I turned my head, and my tongue glazed over her bottom lip.

"Easy," she muttered breaking the kiss. Her breath was heavy as was mine.

"Sorry," I apologized. My brain always took a vacation when it came to kissing her. I had little self-control, considering the fact I'm a guy and I loved this girl; I wanted to share everything with her.

"Well think about it. Six days from now, you won't have to stop," Annabeth whispered.

My eyes widened. I swallowed the giant, golf ball sized lump in my throat and ignored the soft tone in her voice. "Uh, duh," was all I could say.

She laughed, standing to her full height. "You should see your face. Where's my camera?"

"Shut up," I grumbled. I rolled over and buried my burning cheeks in my pillow. I swear I don't think she realizes how incredibly sexy she can be. I decided to change the subject to something that wouldn't embarrass me. Hopefully. "What are you doing tonight?"

"The girls are taking me out. My bachelorette party."

I cocked my head to look at her. She was leaning against my dresser, her ankles and arms crossed. "Promise me one thing. Don't allow them to talk you into anything dangerous."

"I doubt they will. We're going to that new fish and grille restaurant in town, and the only thing dangerous on that menu is the seafood," Annabeth made a disgusted face for half a second.

"Don't miss me too much," I smirked.

"I won't miss you at all," she retorted.

I made a sizzle noise. "Ouch."

"What about you?"

"I'm thinking about calling Beck over. He's in town until the wedding and I haven't hung out with him since graduation," I stared at the photo of me and Annabeth in our cap and gown. It was taped to the wall above my bed and I could look at it to remind me that we made it passed the rumors and the whispers and the kidnapping. We survived everything that year.

I didn't realize she was lying next to me until her chin appeared on my shoulder. "Your eyebrows are all scrunched together. What's on your mind?"

"Thinking about graduation," I turned my head and our faces were inches apart. "And how beautiful you are."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Quit with the cheesy remarks. It was cute at first, but now it's getting annoying." I saluted her, making her smile in return. She leaned in and kissed me, ending it too quickly for my liking. "I have to get going. Rachel and I are having lunch."

"Bye," I called after her. When the door closed, I opened my cell phone and dialed the number I wanted. It rang a few times before the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Thals," I began, "I need a favor. You know that beach house you own?"

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Rachel made a noise that sounded a mixture of a laugh and a sob. "I don't want this evening to happen. My best friend is growing up," she said sadly. "You're gonna fly away from the nest!"

I rolled my eyes, scooting into the booth. "I'm not married yet."

"It's your bachelorette party. It's emotional, okay?"

"You're on your period, aren't you?" I asked.

Rachel nodded, grabbing a napkin to blow her nose. "I'm ordering so much food to have an excuse to annoy my parents."

"You're awful," I teased.

She shrugged. "They don't care. They tune me out anyways."

"Cheer up, would you? I'm not going to be used as a tissue," I said, smiling when the other girls entered the restaurant one by one. I'd invited a friend from college, Piper McClean, Percy's older cousin, Thalia (who is the normal one out of the three), Beckendorf's wife, Silena, and Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, who was in town for the wedding.

"Talk to me about something I'll get annoyed with. I'll go back to normal."

I smirked, knowing exactly what to say. "So what's the deal with you and Nico? You guys have been texting for quite a while-"

"There is nothing going on, I swear to you," Rachel promised.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Annabeth Chase, I would rather dump my sketches in the ocean than date that stupid twat."

"You're back to normal," I said, ready for the night to start. "Hey guys," I greeted cheerfully. I heard a chorus of 'hello's as they piled into the booth. Piper sat next to me, Juniper slid next to Rachel, and Silena and Thalia took the end seats. "Thanks for coming."

After ordering our drinks and meals, we broke into conversation. "Where are we going to do the presents?" Piper asked winking at me.

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"Well, they're not neccessarily yours," Rachel nudged me in the ribcage.

I felt myself blush. "If it is what I think it is, I'm killing all of you," I threatened taking the bag from Piper's hands. She mentioned that all the girls teamed up to get me something nice. I pulled it between us, trying to keep it hidden from other people, and glanced inside, blushing crimson at the blue, silky nightgown folded at the bottom. I dropped it underneath the table. "I hate each and every one of you."

"Annabeth, it's your honeymoon. You have to wear it!" Piper exclaimed yet quiet enough for others not to hear.

"Even I wore something nice for Luke," Thalia replied. "And I hate showy things."

"But why?" I protested.

"Percy will surely like it," Rachel nudged me again.

I glared at her, even though my cheeks were flaming. "I won't be comfortable-"

"Never know until you try," Silena urged.

I sighed, taking a sip of Dr. Pepper. "How about this? I'll bring it just in case. Maybe I'll have a burst of confidence and decide to wear it," I said.

Juniper looked at the other girls. "I guess that's fair, but if you do, wear your hair down. Grover has told me Percy loves your curls when they're down."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said storing that information.

For the rest of the night, we joked around and had serious discussions, enjoyed our meal, and ignored the waiter's flirty comments. Piper finally had to resort to telling the guy that I was getting married this weekend, Juniper was almost engaged, Thalia wasn't interested, and her and Rachel were enjoying the single life. Literally, she went into that much detail. Piper didn't like it when guys didn't get the message.

Close to the end, Rachel grabbed onto my arm to keep me from leaving, and the girls, besides Thalia, tried to stifle their smiles. I became frightened by what they had planned. Sometimes these girls were scary with their hidden plans.

"What are you guys up to?" I inquired, ready to pinch Rachel's underarm and dash underneath the table if it's something I don't like.

Silena smiled. "It's nothing bad."

"That's what you said about the present," I retorted.

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Just wait. I think you'll like it."

Cue to her words, the restaurant door opened, bringing in new customers, and I recognized the tall, lean figure, clad in cargo shorts and a navy tee, and to match his raven-colored hair, he had bright green eyes, remiding me of the raging ocean waves. What was he doing here? I gave Rachel a look and she raised her hands innocently. Piper stood up to let me out and I knew that they had planned this. However, when Percy's eyes locked on, he looked confused, and I knew he hadn't known about this. Beckendorf, along with Nico, entered behind him. I slid out of the booth and passed his friends, stopping in front of him.

"They sabotaged my bachelorette party," I was slightly annoyed. "Did you know about this?"

He shook his head. "Nope. They told me we were going out, and here we are."

"I guess I can deal with it. I'm just upset because this night I was supposed to get away from you," I winked at him.

Percy laughed then glanced at our friends, talking in a circle and cackling. "I wonder what they're up to," he said speaking my exact thoughts. "I'm afraid because both my cousins are involved, and add Rachel and Beckendorf into the situation..."

"Knowing Rachel, she might do something embarrassing," I said thinking of the girl's present hidden under the table. I hope no one finds it.

"Yay," Percy muttered unenthusiastically.

Piper walked over to us and grabbed our wrists. "C'mon, lovebirds!"

We allowed her to drag us to the table and we squeezed into the seats, since the booth was now filled to its limit. Percy and I's hips and thighs were touching, not that I was bothered by it, but Rachel and Nico looked uncomfortable sitting next to each other. I stifled a laugh, knowing she was thinking of ways to kill the kid for taking that seat.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked his friends.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a girl's night," I said.

Rachel decided to take the lead. "Well, we all thought about it and we made sure that Annabeth enjoyed her party before the boys came crashing in."

"I hope you're not mad, but we thought it would nice if we all hung out," Beckendorf continued.

"And we have a fun night planned out!" Silena piped in.

Percy and I looked at each other and our eyes met. I sighed, knowing that he was telling me that it was harmless and they just wanted us to enjoy our 'leading up to the wedding' week. I turned my head back to our circle of friends. "I'm not mad." They all let out deep breaths. "Thanks for doing this, guys."

Cries of excitement rolled off tongues around the table until we were shushed by three different tables. In hushed tones, we all laughed. "Let's just pay for this and we'll head out," I called the waiter over as he passed.

Beckendorf held his hand up as the girls started pulling out our wallets. "We'll pay for this," he said, handing over a bill, as did Percy.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, silently thanking him. He intertwined our fingers together as our hands found each other's under the table. The waiter returned with the change, and the group stood from the booth, and I breathed in air that wasn't surrounded by tons of people. "Where are we going?" I asked after exiting the restaurant.

Rachel winked. "You'll see."

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

"LUCKY SHOT!" Percy yelled as the ball entered the hole in one hit for the fourth time. It had bounced off the spinning wheel because of my excellent aiming skills and surprisingly rolled into the hole. "There is no way you planned that, Wise Girl!" I had previously claimed that I plan ahead as he's taking his sweet time.

"How come it's skill when you get a ball in one hit, but luck when I do it?" I questioned collecting the purple golf ball. "I think you're too scared to admit that I'm better at Putt-Putt than you."

"That _was_ a lucky shot!" He shouted, ignoring my previous statement. "You couldn't have possibly planned to hit the wheel and it go in. There is no way!"

"Maybe I'm just awesome like that," I stuck my tongue out.

"It was a lucky shot," Percy assured me and brushed past me to the next hole.

I laughed, knowing he was probably debating whether to hit me over the head with the club. "What's the score?"

He stuffed the paper and pencil in his back pocket. "It doesn't matter."

I laughed again, wrapping my arms around his neck and grabbing his chin to make him look at me. "Is your ego hurt, Seaweed Brain?" I smirked.

"You're torturing me, babe," Percy mumbled then scrambled out of my embrace and stood at the starting line. I leaned against the rock, crossing my arms above my chest, and watched him lose miserably. I knew I was in the lead; therefore, his ego was hurt because I was beating him.

Silena appeared next to me, holding her pink golf ball in her hands. "He's losing, isn't he?"

"Mm-hmm, and he's complaining because I'm better than him," I said. "He keeps on saying I'm getting lucky instead of admitting that I have skill."

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Percy called from the bottom.

We both nodded in his direction. "That's the point!"

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

After the game ended, which I won and Percy pouted for at least five minutes until I slapped him across the face, we walked the streets of New York City, enjoying the lights and having adventures in the different shops. The camera was pulled out so many times during the night, varying from smiles to funny faces to annoyed looks. The girls pushed me and Percy together and took plenty of photos that the flash blinded me periodically. In all honestly, it felt nice to hang out. With all our busy schedules and living arrangements, we haven't had time. I thanked all of them for creating such an amazing night.

Percy drove me home in his truck, and when we pulled in front of my parent's home, I didn't get out immediately. It's been suffocating the past few days. Dad has been spending all of his free time with me, and at first, I enjoyed it. After years of being neglected and feeling worthless, it was nice to feel wanted. Now it's too much. He's always checking up on me, and I'm starting to get aggravated because I can't go out or do anything without him asking a million questions. Percy has suggested that maybe it's because I'm getting married and he doesn't want to let me go yet.

"It'll get better once this weekend has passed," Percy assured me.

At his words, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. I'm getting married Saturday. "I know," I sighed then glanced over at him. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem, and thanks for kicking my butt tonight."

"It was my pleasure," I laughed at his playful glare. "Good night."

Percy kissed me sweetly. "Good night."

I shut the door behind me and walked up the steps to the front porch. I turned around and waved, smiling lightly as he returned the gesture. I entered the house, sliding my shoes off and trailed into the living room. Melanie sat on the couch, a novel open in front of her. "Hey, honey," she greeted. "How was the party?"

"Good," I answered. "The guys crashed afterwards to take me and Percy out for Putt-Putt."

She marked the chapter and laughed at the thought. "Sounds like you had a great night."

"Indeed," I said. I leaned over and gave her a small hug. "I'm heading to bed."

As I made my way upstairs, my cell phone buzzed in my back pocket, and I took it out, opening it to see that I had a text message from Percy. "_Six more days, babe. I love you._"

Those six days passed extremely quick.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING! :D**

**Which POV do you want the wedding to be in: Percy or Annabeth? Or do you want a mixture of the two? Let me know!**

**I'm trying to write the last chapter for Green Eyes, but writer's block is a horrible disease. I just haven't had inspiration to write it. I don't want it to turn out bad so I'm waiting. What do you want to happen? Do you want them to stay in NY or move to FL? **

**Anyways, I wanted to mention this contest that I've entered. It's called 'Battle of the Fandoms' and it's a contest to see who is the best FanFiction author. CHECK IT OUT!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	8. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT?**

**THE WEDDING IS HERE!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please, for the sake of the characters, wait to start bawling until after the vows are exchanged. I'm afraid that they'll copy your actions ;) **

**ENJOY FANS!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

I breathed in and out, trying to calm my nerves from exploding everywhere. My stomach twisted with excitement and I couldn't stop shaking. Beckendorf had informed me that guests were already starting to fill the seats, and I'm surprised because we didn't invite loads of people, but I guess the church was pretty small so it would get filled easily.

I leaned my forehead against the wall, closing my eyes. I was getting married today. And not to just some person, to _Annabeth_. My best friend, my soulmate, my life... She's everything I've ever wanted. More than I've ever deserved. Even when I joined a dangerous group and became the leader of it, she never gave up on me. She loved me through all of those years of bullying and rumors and me just being a jerk. Though I'm sure there were plenty of times where she severely disliked me and hated everything that I stood for, she continued to love me despite all of that.

Life had thrown many obstacles in our way, but now here we are, standing victoriously on the path of sharing forever together.

I resumed buttoning my shirt when a knock rumbled against the door. "Come on in," I called out.

My mother entered the room in her soft plum colored dress and smiled at me. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey," I replied fastening the tie around my neck and tying it horribly. "Did I do this right?"

"Oh, that looks awful." I sent her my puppy dog look with my eyes. She sighed in playful aggravation then walked over and redid the knot, nodding in approval. "Now it's perfect."

"Well of course it is. You're doing it," I winked.

Mom smiled warmly. I grabbed the black jacket off the chair that matched the rest of the tux and slipped it on, turning around to get my mother's approval. She brought a hand to her mouth and tears filled the corner of her eyes. I moved a few steps closer before wrapping her up in my arms. I rested my cheek against her hair, breathing in the scent of raspberry. I closed my eyes, wanting to cherish this moment. I loved this woman. No matter how many times I've disappointed her or let her down, she'd always been there. She could have ignored my existence or allowed the depression to take her over, but instead, she decided to get control over her life and move on.

"Your dad and brother would have been so proud of you," she whispered against my shirt.

I hugged her tighter. "I wish they were here," I admitted sadly.

"I know," she mumbled then pulled back, wiping at her cheeks. "Silena told me to come tell you that the wedding starts in fifteen minutes. Be in the church in five," she instructed.

I nodded. "I'll be there."

Mom stared at me with soft eyes. She took a hold of my hand and squeezed gently. "Please, and I say this with all the love in the world, do not collapse at the altar."

I laughed, earning a smile from her. "I can't promise that. My clumsiness shows up at the worst times."

"Well, at least try your best. Your cousins will always remind you for the rest of your life. There's your motivation not to do it," she patted my cheek teasingly. I leaned forward and pressed another kiss on her head, lingering for a second. "Don't ever forget that you're welcome anytime. I may be an old lady, but I love seeing my son."

"How could I ever forget? You'll text me every hour to tell me," I joked grinning. "And you're not… wait, I think I see a few grey hairs."

She slapped me on the arm. "You're not too old for punishment even if you are getting married."

At the word, my throat swelled up with excitement and a hint of nervousness. My palms started getting clammy so I wiped them on my pants, trying to act nonchalant. I tugged at the collar of my shirt, struggling to stay upright. My stomach was clogged with butterflies, which no guy should feel how extreme mine were, but I couldn't stop them. They would grow larger when I heard Annabeth's name or at the mention of marriage. My foot tapped with anticipation, and I was having trouble breathing. Was this normal? Was it normal to feel lightheaded yet excited at the same time?

Mom smiled. "Breathe in and out slowly." I followed her instructions. "Now do that about ten times. It'll calm the nerves."

I quirked an eyebrow, but she said nothing in reply. She just continued smiling. There was a knock on the door and I told them to enter. Beckendorf opened the door and grinned widely. "It's time for the groom to come to the church. Hand him over, Sally," he teased my mother.

She fixed his tie (motherly instincts) and kissed my cheek which I accepted gratefully then exited the room, leaving the door cracked. Beck walked over and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Once you see her, all those feelings with disappear, and all you'll think about is her."

"Thanks, man," I said. "I was beginning to wonder if what I was experiencing was normal."

He laughed. "It is. Just wait until tonight." My eyes widened and Beck cackled louder. "You should see your face! Ah, where is the little devil?" He referred to our nickname for Nico. "This is priceless. The one moment where I don't have another person to share this amazing moment with."

"Shut up, dude," I shoved him in the side and brushed past him, my legs feeling limp and my fingers turning numb. "I'm telling Silena you have serious issues."

"She already knows that. I live with her!" Beckendorf threw an arm around my shoulder and dragged me towards the doors to the church. "I'm being honest though. Once you see her, all those unmanly feelings will be worth it. Trust me."

"I'm believing you so it's your fault if I pass out," I chuckled.

I headed into the church through a side door, making my appearance to the guests. My mom and Thalia sat in the front row along with Annabeth's stepmother and siblings. Making my emotions even more out of whack, my imagination conjured up my dad and brother sitting with them, watching with smiling faces. I felt a tug in my chest as I mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ in Tyson's direction, hoping that he knew that I wished he was really here. That they both were. His face broke into a grin and just nodded, not a hint of anger or blame on his features.

Silena grabbed onto my arm, knocking me out of the trance and their figures disappeared yet I could still feel them. Maybe they weren't here not in physical form, but I could feel their presence wrapped around me. Silena directed me to where I was standing and lined up the groomsmen for one last check-up, declaring that everything had to be perfect.

"Overachiever," Beckendorf chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her mouth.

She tapped his chest playfully. "Watch it, mister or I'm eating your piece of cake." I grinned at their little banter. Silena turned to face me. "Now you, please try not to burst," she winked. "I'm not sweeping up butterflies and rainbows, ya hear?"

I laughed despite the heat in my cheeks. "I'm not making any promises." After she walked off to take her seat, I gaped at my best friend. "How'd she-?"

"My woman knows everything. I don't know how she does it," Beckendorf answered.

Suddenly his wife came running over, telling the boys that the girls were ready and the wedding was beginning in less than two minutes. Grover slapped me on the back, saying a few words of encouragement, and Nico just chuckled, doing our annual handshake. Beck had already disappeared behind the doors, and I turned my back to the crowd, breathing in and out. I clenched my fists, but not in anger, in anticipation.

The music began playing and I turned around again, clasping my hands together and holding them behind my back. Annabeth's bridesmaids walked down the aisle with one of my groomsmen on their arm, escorting them to the end. I listened to the soft murmurs of our guests and the melody of the music. Before I knew it, Rachel and Nico had joined us at the altar, waiting patiently for the bride to appear. Taking _another _deep breath, I tilted my head to look at the carpet and focused on the little lines in the material.

Then I heard the light gasps and the change of the song.

And there she stood.

Wearing an elegant, one-shoulder white dress with little silver stones embredded at the waist. It hugged her upper body modestly and flowed beautifully to the floor from the waist down. Her blonde curls were pulled into a simple bun, strands falling perfectly around her tan face.

And from across the room, my eyes met her grey orbs, and I swear...

Everything stopped.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I had to hold onto to my father's arm as I stared at the man who was minutes away from becoming my husband. He had been looking at the ground when I stepped inside, but his head had lifted up and his eyes, the beautiful sea-green color, met mine and I had to remember that breathing was good for you.

As I walked down the aisle, memories flooded my thoughts and I couldn't think of anything beside me and Percy's journey. We've come so far since the beginning of senior year- actually, since the first day we met each other. I realized that our lives changed even then. Ever since the first day in kindergarten, we were different, we were complete opposites. I was the tall, curly-haired Einsteinette who found friendship in the trouble-making bully magnet. He was the kid who couldn't afford the twenty-four selection crayon box; I was the kid who had the nicest school supplies. He had peanut butter and jelly; I had ham and cheese. He lived in an apartment; I lived in a three-story house. We were from two separate worlds, and yet, we found more in common and understood each other better than anyone else.

Our friendship never gave into peer pressure nor did anyone try to come between us. We were Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain; we were the other's hard surface or comforting blanket. We talked about everything, awkward or not. Percy listened to my ranting about evil womanhood and I listened to him complain about homework. He had been my first crush and I'm certain that I was his. I remembered the moments where we'd be lying under the stars and I'd catch him staring at me instead and I'd laugh at him as he tried to lie his way out. I remembered the times we'd be sitting on the couch and start arguing about what to watch for movie night. He was my best friend, and nothing could change that.

At least that's what I thought.

After eighth grade graduation, the movie nights, the sleepovers, the days lounging around the house were over. He avoided me, he ignored my phone calls, we never chatted online anymore. Our friendship was broken, and I had no idea what caused it. At first, I thought it was my fault, but I had to tell myself that I hadn't done anything wrong and maybe it was a boy thing. That was until I saw him hanging around _them_. His eyes didn't have that sparkling light in them anymore. He had joined a gang and I was completely forgotten about.

But I refused to believe that he was gone. The real him. The person who I fell in love with freshman year. The boy who laughed when I embarrassed myself, but who scowled at anyone that did. The boy who shared my addiction with Skittles and Dr. Pepper. The boy who enjoyed throwing popcorn at chick flicks and jumping up in action movies with me. I held onto a hope that the real Percy was still hidden underneath his hard exterior. If I hadn't, I don't know if any of this would be occurring.

Now I'm walking towards my future, and my future happened to be incredibly handsome in his tuxedo. I told myself to breathe again. His hair didn't cover his eyes and I could see the bright color of his iris' without having to brush back his bangs. His face was cleanly shavened and the corners of his lips were hinting a hidden smile.

I can't believe this moment was actually happening.

When I reached the altar, I turned to face Percy, but he seemed to be lost to the world. His attention was attached to my face or more specifically, my eyes, and a variety of emotions were circling in his. I noticed his slightly pale complexion and the way his fingers were twitching. He was having trouble taking all this in, which I couldn't blame him. The idea of getting married was overwhelming especially at a young age; however, I knew we weren't making a mistake. We were meant to be together.

So, acting on impulse, I reached over and took his hand, lacing our fingers together, and squeezed tight.

And just like that... Percy awoke.

**PERCY'S POV:**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate this young couple's decision on joining together in holy matrimony..." The words were drowned out by my thoughts about Annabeth. She stood in front of me in that beautiful dress, wearing an equally pretty smile, and I had to remember to breathe. I promised my mother I wouldn't collapse.

Beckendorf was right. When I saw her, all those unmanly feelings were worth it. I couldn't do anything except watch as she strolled down the aisle, everyone's faces breaking into large grins and happy expressions, but all I did was look at her in awe. She was breathtaking. Literally. Everything about her drew me in; I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. My eyes stayed glued to hers because I knew that if I broke the connection, I would probably lose the feeling in my knees and humilate myself. I was already filled to the rim with happiness and butterflies and everything sweet from cupcakes to rainbows.

I seriously think I have a medical issue.

"Percy, repeat after me," the minister said gently. "I, Perseus Jackson..."

I took Annabeth's hands in my own, holding onto them tightly. "I, Perseus Jackson, take you, Annabeth Chase, to be my wife," I grinned as I spoke. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse." My voice broke at those words. "For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Annabeth Chase, take you, Perseus Jackson, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse." Her eyes glistened with wetness. "For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"May we have the rings, please?" the pastor asked. Beckendorf took the box with the rings out from inside his jacket. He handed it to me and I fumbled with the box, muttering a few incoherent sorry's under my breath.

Annabeth took my white-gold ring in her hand as I took hers, our eyes meeting the second I looked up. She sent me a small smile and I instantly became calm. Taking her left hand, I slid the ring onto her third finger, and stroked my thumb across her knuckles before releasing. Annabeth lifted my hand and slid the band onto my third finger, where it would stay forevermore.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister proclaimed happily. The guests aww-ed and I heard a distinctive shout from my cousins, but I was too busy staring at my _wife _to notice. "Percy," he said, "you may kiss the bride."

Instead of doing so, I bit my lip and allowed a shy grin to appear on my face. "Hello, Mrs. Jackson," I greeted, tasting out the new name. It fit perfectly.

Annabeth smirked then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Kiss me, you fool."

Without wasting another second, I closed the distance and did what she asked. The audience clapped and a few hollered, but we weren't exactly paying attention. I cupped her face and deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact that our parents stood only a few feet away from us. She didn't seem to care either. Annabeth moved her hands and clutched my jacket, pulling me closer.

I ended it after that, knowing that if it continued, I wouldn't be able to stop. I pressed my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. She was finally _mine_. "You're stuck with me now."

"As long as I'm the only one," Annabeth smiled brightly.

When the guests came over to congratulate us, Lisa bounced over and tackled my bride with a hug which Annabeth laughed and returned the tight embrace. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" The little girl exclaimed. "I want to look like you on my wedding day."

Katherine rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She couldn't stop saying how pretty you look while you were up there. I had to silence her because I didn't want her to cause any disturbances."

"Thanks sweetie," Annabeth grabbed Lisa in for another hug.

"I was afraid you would pass out," Katherine said in my direction. "You looked so nervous."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Her fault," I jabbed my thumb in my wife's direction who was chatting with my mother. She shook her head teasingly and Lisa giggled. We talked for a minute then they headed off towards the reception hall.

"Photographer's ready," Silena informed me, taking a hold of my arm. I grimaced at the thought, but immediately recovered when Annabeth whispered a stupid yet hilarious joke into my ear that broke me into laughter.

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

Our hands stayed intertwined as we walked over to the reception center, listening to Silena and Rachel duke it out between what to do first- playfully, of course. I didn't care what came first as long as I got food, preferably cake. Annabeth looked exceptionally beautiful in the sunlight, her golden curls and tan skin glowing. When we pushed open the doors, our friends and family clapped again, happiness written all over their faces.

We sat down in our assigned seats, taking a minute of rest. I leaned back into my seat, playing with Annabeth's fingers as she was distracted by the plate of food that Rachel brought for her. I stole a piece of chicken then grinned innocently at the sight of her dirty look. I sat up, dragged my chair closer to hers, and rested my chin on her shoulder. I noticed the ghost of a smile stretch across Annabeth's face as I lowered my mouth onto her bare skin.

"C'mon, lovebirds!" Silena walked over clapping her hands excitedly, interrupting our small moment of peace. "It's time to cut the cake."

I stripped off my jacket and laughed when Annabeth ditched her high heels to switch them out for a comfortable pair of grey converses. "Silena forced me into these," she threw the heels under the table. "They were annoying and besides, I'm already tall. I don't need to add to my height."

I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's just get moving before our friends get the first bite. I want cake." My stomach grumbled at the mention of food.

"Hope your reflexes are ready, Mr. Jackson," she smirked.

I tightened my grip and easily ignored the staring from guests. The way I lived my life, I was used to getting attention and I learned to avoid it. "Ditto, Mrs. Jackson."

The cake was half vanilla and half chocolate due to our love for both so we decided to compromise and the baker let us have a bite for our consent and it was delicious! The icing was blue and white, matching the colors chosen for the decorations. I stood behind Annabeth, and together we guided the knife into the cake, trying not to ruin any other pieces. After feeding the other a bite, I shoved some into her mouth, laughing hard at her shocked expression. She then smashed a piece against my face.

"You seem a little blue, Perce," Annabeth commented teasingly. She wiped some icing off my cheek and gave me a mustache. "Let's turn that frown upside down."

I'll tell you a secret: the icing tasted a lot better on her lips than on mine.

About ten minutes later, music started playing over the speakers and I inwardly cringed. I wasn't the world's greatest dancer, but I wasn't the worse.

Nico walked over to the microphone on the dark stage and tapped it twice to gather everyone's attention. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen," he coughed awkwardly. "Well, apparently, I'm supposed to tell you that dancing can begin, but before anything, the bride and groom must have their special dance. Annabeth," Nico said with all seriousness, "I'm aware you know of Percy's _excellent_ moves, but the guests do not. I'm just forewarning them for the tow truck about to come onto the floor."

"He's going to wake up with no hair one morning," I said to Beckendorf. We were chilling near the food table, enjoying the amazing selection. He laughed in response and I headed over to where Annabeth sat. "Can I steal you away for a dance?" I asked with a grin.

She smiled brightly. "Of course."

We stepped onto the dance floor and I turned around to face her, holding my hands out for her to place them in the right spots. I had done the same thing at Prom, and like that night, Annabeth guided them to her waist and wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers knotting in my hair. I felt all the eyes on us and I became nervous because I _did not _want to mess up our first dance. I could probably live with screwing everything else up.

"Relax," Annabeth purred stepping a few steps closer. There was no space between us now. I closed my eyes, focusing on the softness of her breath on my neck, and _gulp_- she wasn't making this any easier.

"I can't when you're being-" I breathed through my teeth slowly.

She looked confused. "Being what?"

"Sexy," I growled accidentally in her ear. Oops- that wasn't supposed to slip out.

She gave me an incredulous look, a soft rosy color spreading over her cheeks. "Sorry," she apologized, hiding her face into my chest.

I allowed the old Percy Jackson take over this realm. I bent my knees and tilted her chin up, a sly smirk edging onto my lips. "It's fine," I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "As long as I'm the only one who experiences these moments," I kissed the spot behind her earlobe and buried my nose in the scent of her perfume.

"Hey, Perce?" Annabeth's voice broke though the content of the song.

"Hmm?" I mumbled against her skin.

"I love you." Those three words had sparked the awakening of our past friendship and the beginning of what we would include in our life together.

I lifted my head and kissed her, pouring whatever I could into it because a kiss is what changed my thoughts about her, romantically and non. "I love you, too," I declared.

Annabeth smiled, and I realized that it was her smile that broke the hard exterior of my mask and found what was underneath: the broken shards of a mirror that I'd smashed to hide my identity from everyone and everything, including myself.

**LOVELY VENGEANCE**

After what seemed like a lifetime, the reception was almost over. The father and daughter dance had been wonderful; Annabeth really enjoyed sharing that special moment with her dad. I had shared a dance with my mom, unannounced but I wanted to involve her somehow. The throwing of the flowers was hilarious because Rachel had caught them- well more like she'd been hit in the face. The slipping of the garter wasn't as spectacular since I had trouble getting it off. Annabeth's friends put it on way _too_ tight. I swear her bridesmaids planned that. Our faces were bright red for ten minutes at least. A few of our friends shared stories about our undenying love (Silena), how I sacrificed everything to be with her (Mom), how our journey took off in senior year (Rachel, Beckendorf, and Nico), and etc.

Towards the end, I snuck up behind Annabeth and wrapped an arm around her waist, hooking my chin over her shoulder. "Come with me," I tugged on her elbow.

"Percy, we're the bride and groom. We can't go anywhere," she argued.

I rolled my eyes. "No one will notice we're gone." She looked back at me and I knew she was about to agree. "Wise Girl, I'll just drag you if you don't go willingly."

"That'll create a bigger scene!" Annabeth's eyes widened. I knew that would get her moving. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, calmly moving past some of the guests, acting like we're not sneaking away. I pulled her towards one of the exit doors and quickly, we snuck outside and the second the door closed, laughter escaped our lips.

"Now what's the reason you brought me out here?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

I breathed in the fresh air. "I was beginning to suffocate in there. At least you can hike your dress up a few inches; I have to stay in this shirt for the entire time," I complained leaning against the wall and closing my eyes.

"You can pull your sleeves up," Annabeth suggested, taking one of my arms and rolling the material a few times. She did the same to the other sleeve. "Better?"

"..." I grunted shrugging one shoulder. "A little bit."

"You could unbutton your shirt," she said.

A smirk swept across my lips. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Annabeth laughed, but I noticed she didn't deny it. "So why'd you really bring me here?"

"Wanted a bit of alone time," I answered with a frown. "I'm tired of being watched. I can't kiss you or hold you the way I want to because our parents and friends are-" She kissed me passionately, cutting me off, and I brought her closer despite the ringing reminder that someone could accidentally walk out and catch us, in so many words, making out, but at that moment, I didn't care. All I could think was _AnnabethAnnabethAnnabeth_.

"We have to get back," she said breathing heavily. "Rachel is going to kill me if I'm not there when she returns from the car."

I nodded, pressing my forehead against hers. "I gotta get in there and change," I checked the invisible watch on my wrist, "I believe we get to leave in fifteen minutes."

She poked me on the cheek, breaking me out into a grin. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

When we returned inside and after explaining to Silena that we needed some fresh air, I found Beckendorf and he handed me the backpack filled with my change of clothes and other stuff. I went to the bathroom and changed from my tuxedo into a pair of khaki shorts and a white T-shirt. I slipped my wallet into my back pocket, hanging onto my car keys. I hooked the backpack on my shoulder and looked up to see myself in the mirror.

I stepped closer for a better view. My black hair was freshly cut and windblown. My eyes were lighter than ever with thick arched eyebrows hovering above them. My figure hadn't changed that much: six feet tall, toned muscular arms, lean torso and waist. The only difference was the wedding band resting on the third finger of my left hand. I smiled bittersweetly at the scar on the bottom of my chin and the scar near my right eyebrow. They were reminders of what I've been through and what I've left behind.

Exiting the bathroom, I pulled on a black hoodie since it was a little chilly outside and waited at the front entrance. My mom came over and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you for the dance. That was very nice of you," she said.

I grinned. "I knew you would enjoy it."

She smiled warmly. "Oh, you had me in a laughing fit when you were struggling with her garter-"

I hid my face in bashful shame. "I was so embarrassed, Mom! I'm telling you her friends made sure it was tight just for that reason!"

"Mm-hmm, sure they did," Mom countered.

I glared at her. "Do you honestly think I would purposely pretend to-" I stopped abruptly, thinking about it for a moment. "Okay, maybe I can see why-"

She burst into laughter. "I'm just messing. I know it was an accident." She stepped closer and tapped me on the chest. "Try not to fall and hurt yourself. I don't want a call saying you're in the hospital or whatever."

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "I'm not as clumsy as everyone thinks I am." I've beaten up more than two dozen people and no falling or tripping had occured.

Annabeth appeared from the girl's bathroom with Rachel and Piper trailing behind her. They were talking and laughing about something. She was clad in light skinny jeans, a grey New York sweatshirt, and creamy tan boots. She had a soft-colored scarf wrapped around her neck and her blonde curls were cascading down her back and slightly in the front. I leaned against the wall, watching her as she spoke with her friends, clearly oblivious to the fact that I was waiting.

"Babe," I called out, loving the way that term of endearment sounded passing over my lips.

She turned around and a smile broke her face. "Hey." I nodded in her direction. "Uh, I just need to grab my stuff. Rach, where are they?" She wandered around, searching for her lost bags. "Oh, wait, I found them!"

I gathered the two duffle bags and set them near my BMW then retreated back inside. Annabeth and the girls were taking a picture with Rachel's iPhone and I laughed at their ridiculous faces. I decided to use my time wisely and catch a minute of sleep from the long drive ahead of us. However, Connor and Travis walked over and teased me about the garter incident. I gave them the stink eye and the conversation quickly transformed into something else. Beckendorf and Nico joined us and I sent Beck a dirty look at the growing smirk on his face. I was determined not to think all those girlish thoughts tonight.

"Are you ready to go?" Annabeth asked coming to stand next to me.

I took her free hand and laced our fingers together. "Yeah. Let's leave before my friends choose to embarrass me even more."

"But it's fun watching you turn pink and stutter," she teased.

I frowned, hating the fact that I'm being brutally wounded by everyone. "Now my wife is picking on me."

"Yep, _your wife_," Annabeth winked.

We exited the reception hall, heading towards the BMW. I smiled at the fact that my request of not painting anything on Invader was enforced. All of our guests cheered and many congratulated us, and we said our goodbyes to our parents. After packing up the back, I closed the trunk and slid into the driver's seat, typing the coordinates into the GPS Thalia had lent me. Annabeth chose to listen to one of my many CD's, choosing to put in _Imagine Dragons_. I put the car into drive and accelerated, keeping an eye out for any little ones or people not paying attention.

"I guess it's stupid to ask where we're going," she said. I sent her a blank look, confirming her statement. "At least I tried."

"I'm not spoiling the surprise," I replied, "but I think you're really going to like it."

Annabeth smiled, reaching over and taking one of my hands. "I'm sure I will."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked breaking the silence that overcame us. She responded with a sure. "I'm hungry," I stated simply.

"We just ate two hours ago!"

I shrugged. "I'm a guy. We eat all the time."

"You're such a pig."

I grinned at her playful tone. "Yes, but I'm your pig." Next thing I knew I was being punched in the arm. "Hey, no abusing the driver!"

"Cheesy lines are getting really old, babe. Try actually working your brain and coming up with some actual good things to say," Annabeth remarked.

I gasped mockingly. "That means I have to think!"

"Something Seaweed Brains are incapable of doing."

"That's cold, Wise Girl. Just cold."

**DA, DA, DA, DA- IT IS FINISHED!**

**WHAT'D YOU THINK?**

**I hope you like how it went from Percy to Annabeth then back to Perce. I really wanted to get his thoughts about it all because I think there are so many wedding scenes where the girl is telling everything. I wanted to go a different route, but I made sure to get Annabeth's thoughts on the actual wedding. **

**I'm SO SO sorry about the lack of updates. I've been really busy. I went to Florida for a youth conference for about a week then started school and I've been suffering from the worst disease in the writing world and yeah...**

**Thank you for being patient throughout these past months, and I promise you that Green Eyes will be updated soon! I'm having a hard time finding the right words- urgh, hate when that happens. **

**ALMOST 300 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! :D**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
